Labyrinth Memories
by Alenta93
Summary: Sei-kun masih mengerutkan dahi, menandakan bahwa ini bukanlah permainan yang mudah. / "Kau puas―? Huh!" / Mereka berdua benar-benar hebat. / "Ah, Aomine- kun menginap disini saja, sudah larut, kau bisa memakai kamarku." /UPDATE chap4!/ "It's not goodbye, Satomi. Goodbye means leaving. And leave away means forgetting. So, we'll meet again, rite? We'll be waiting."/Kuroko's POV
1. Chapter 1—RedFlag

**[****ch****a****pt****e****r****e****d ****F****a****nF****i****c****]****L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

Kuroko no バスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Labyrinth Memories © Ai Natha

.

**Length :** 2544 words

**Pairings : **go find 'em :D

**Warnings :**

AU, complex situaton, possibly OOC, all in Kuroko's POV [for this chapter]

**Summary**** :**

RedFlag café, sebuah café dengan pelayan-pelayan pecinta basket dan berbagai permasalahan, kumpulan memori masa lalu juga kenangan di dalamnya.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, menjadi bagian 'keluarga' dari RedFlag café. / Terakhir kali Sei-_kun_ datang sebagai pengunjung adalah sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu sebelum ia memutuskan bekerja di RedFlag café selama satu minggu terakhir ini. / Aku tercengang saat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya melewatiku guna menilik _pantry_. Beberapa menu rekomendasi yang tengah kupikirkan melayang pergi begitu saja.

.

**Comments :**

Hai, I got this idea oooonn ehm~~ 2 months― ah forgot! Hhe pokoknya pas saya masih nglanjut 'Between Us' dan ide ini sempet terlantar *plakk* XD

Probably it'll makes you lilbit confused and makes a question on your mind like "eh? What's going on?" 'cz there will be a complex situation in this FanFic 'cz judulnya aja 'Labyrinth' *kicked* hhe NO.

Mungkin bakal banyak Flashback here and there.

But, please bear with it, ne?

Hope you love this one, enjoy~ :D

Ah, I'm not own the cover image, it belongs to the owner XDD

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Ryou, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku?"

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, kau. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku~ baik~" Ujarku lirih, sedikit menelengkan kepalaku.

"Hmm, begitu keadaanmu membaik—" Jeda. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengulurkan tangannya, jemari panjangnya menyentuh sisi wajahku. "—Begitu luka ini sembuh, kita akan melanjutkan sesi pemotretan."Lanjutnya.

"Ma―"

"Permisi, Aomine-_san_, saya akan mengecek kondisi Kise-_san_." Seorang gadis cantik berbalut seragam putih rapi menginterupsi. Masih dengan mengulas senyum, ia memasuki ruangan serba putih ini. Melakukan tugasnya sesaat setelah pemuda bersurai _navyblue_ itu bangkit dari kursi disamping ranjangku dan mempersilahkannya.

"Aomine Daiki-_san_, tak menyangka Anda akan meninggalkan pekerjaan Anda demi Kise-_san_." Perawat itu masih tersenyum seraya mengecek infus yang tergantung.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda tinggi itu hanya terkekeh kecil. "_Atarimae jyan?_ (Itu hal yang sudah semestinya, kan?)" Ia kemudian mengarahkan manik _navyblue_nya padaku yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Aomine mengulaskan sebuah senyuman.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik." Suster itu menggoreskan penanya sesaat, mencatat data yang ia perlukan. "_Odaiji ni,_ Kise-_san_. (Semoga lekas sembuh, Kise-_san_.)" Ujarnya sebelum berbalik badan, tersenyum pada Aomine. "_Anoo saa,_ memang belum ada _uwasa_ (gosip) di media massa, tapi― apakah Aomine-_san _memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kise-_san_?"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan sang perawat. Sementara itu, aku bungkam.

"Menurutku kalian pasangan yang cocok." Komentar perawat cantik itu seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, memandang ke arahku dan pemuda tinggi itu bergantian.

"Terima kasih~" Aomine masih tertawa diantara ucapan terima kasihnya.

Perawat itu ikut tertawa kecil menanggapi. "Ah, maaf~ sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara. Kalau ada kabar dari _Sensei_ akan saya beritahu. Banyaklah istirahat, Kise-_san_~ saya permisi~" Ujar perawat itu undur diri sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu bercat putih itu.

.

.

**L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

**ch****a****pt****e****r**** 1 – ****RedFlag's Family**

.

**[****Kuro****ko****'s ****P****O****V****]**

.

Begitu usai menata kaleng-kaleng _creamer_ dan _syrup_ di rak, juga memasukkan kotak-kotak _ice cream _berbagai rasa ke dalam _freezer_, akumelongok ke dapur, melihat Murasakibara-_kun_ tengah mem_plating_ _waffle_ dengan _ice cream_ dan beberapa potongan buah kiwi juga stroberi di atasnya, sementara Kagami-_kun_ juga sibuk mengaduk adonan _cake_ pesanan pengunjung. Mengalihkan pandangan dari dapur, aku mendapati Midorima-_kun _yang tak berhenti meracik minuman di balik _pantry_ dan Himuro-_kun_ yang dengan baik hati membantu kami dengan berjaga di kasir.

Kemudian aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada RedFlag café yang ramai, mencari sosok yang belum kutemui. Sei-_kun_ terlihat tengah mondar-mandir mengantarkan daftar menu, berjalan bolak-balik dari _pantry_ ke meja-meja untuk mengantar pesanan pada pengunjung. Beberapa kali kulihat Sei-_kun_ meniup poni merahnya dan menyincing lengan kemejanya yang sudah terlipat hingga siku. Ya, udara terasa cukup panas sekalipun beberapa buah _Air Conditioner_ telah menyala kencang berusaha mendinginkan ruangan dengan arsitektur _classic_ ini, namun tetap saja, tak sebanding dengan pengunjung yang mengisi seluruh wilayah RedFlag di akhir pekan. Mulai dari pasangan, keluarga dan juga segerombolan siswa―mahasiswa ikut memenuhi RedFlag café. Terlebih, ini masih dalam pertengahan―libur―musim panas.

Melewati pintu kecil disamping _pantry_ sembari melipat lengan kemeja putihku, aku berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah itu, menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sei-_kun_, beristirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan menggantikanmu."

Manik mataku memandang lurus manik _crimson_ miliknya saat ia menoleh usai aku menepuk bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, peluh sudah bercucuran dari dahinya. "Ah, _sankyuu na_, Tetsuya."

Aku mengangguk menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya. Menatap punggung Sei-_kun_ yang menjauh, aku pun melangkah ke meja di sudut ruangan, mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Ya, aku sudah bekerja _part time_ di café ini semenjak aku masih di _high school_―sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Di pertengahan musim semi enam bulan lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah dan menyewa _apato_ bersama dengan Sei-_kun_―temanku semenjak di _middle school_ yang juga tetangga sebelah _apato_ku dulu. Jauh sebelum kepindahan itu, aku telah mengetahui niat dan juga alasan Sei-_kun_ untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya begitu kami lulus dari _high school_.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, menjadi bagian 'keluarga' dari RedFlag café.

RedFlag café sudah terasa seperti rumah bagiku. Rumah bagi kami semua. Dan para pelayan disini juga teman-teman lamaku yang sudah seperti saudaraku. Setelah _Baachan_ (nenek) pergi meninggalkanku karena sakit―saat aku usai menjalani ujian akhir tahun di _high school_, hanya disinilah tempatku merasa seperti aku pulang ke rumah. Kehangatan yang mereka tawarkan membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tak pernah sendiri. Aku masih memiliki mereka semua disini, juga Sei-_kun_.

Berbeda dengan satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat aku baru bergabung―ya, Murasakibara-_kun_ menawariku dan saat itu aku memang sedang butuh uang untuk biaya obat _Baachan_ yang sedang sakit―dulu sekali, saat hanya aku, Murasakibara-_kun_ dan juga Himuro-_kun_ yang melayani café ini, sebelum Kagami-_kun_ dan Midorima-_kun_ ikut bergabung, kami sering berbagi cerita. Sekalipun agenda ini sudah jarang dilakukan, tapi kami masih melakukannya hingga sekarang―sekalipun tidak sesering dulu. Kini kami memiliki agenda baru, kami jadi sering bertanding basket _three on three_―ditambah dengan Takao-_kun_ yang merupakan teman Midorima-_kun_ di universitas―saat café sengaja di tutup lebih awal dengan Sei-_kun_ sebagai wasitnya. _Team_ dipilih dengan _janken_ (suit–gunting, batu, kertas). Tak peduli siapa yang manang, kami hanya menikmati permainannya. Rasanya seperti mengingatkan pada masa _middle _dan_ high school_ dulu, saat kami masih bergabung dengan klub basket.

.

*******5****5*******

.

"_Hai, otsukaresama~_ (Yak, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya~)Maaf membuat kalian harus lembur hingga larut seperti ini, Aka_chin_, Kuro_chin_, Mido_chin_ dan Kagami_chin_~" Pemuda bersurai _lavender_―atasan kami―dengan tinggi badan mencapai dua meter itu mengacak helaian lembut kami satu persatu. Ya, ia adalah pemilik RedFlag café sekaligus _patissier_ yang membuat dan mem_plateing_ hampir semua _cake_ yang kami tawarkan dalam deretan di daftar menu. Sementara tiga orang yang lain―termasuk aku―yang merupakan teman-teman lamanya, secara bergantian mengisi bagian _chef, barista _juga _waiters_. "Terutama Akachin~ Maaf membuatmu kuwalahan di minggu pertamamu bekerja. Uhm~ ini, sepotong _cake_ untukmu."

Sei-_kun_ yang kulihat semula menunduk pun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengulurkan tangannya menyambut piring berisi sepotong _cake tiramissu _ itu. "_Arigatou, _Atsushi~" Ujarnya yang kembali mendapat tangan besar Murasakibara Atsushi yang mengacak helaian merahnya.

"Ah, Murasakibara, hanya sekedar mengingatkan," Midorima-_kun_―Pemuda jangkung bersurai hijau itu menginterupsi, memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Besok dan lusa aku ada praktek―"

"Aku tahu, Mido_chin_~ kau ada praktek di rumah sakit kan? Lalu hari kamis kau juga hanya bisa setengah hari karena harus menulis laporan untuk rekanmu di rumah sakit, kan?" Murasakibara-_kun_ memotong kalimat Midorima-_kun_ dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa. Ya, seorang Midorima Shintarou sudah berjanji akan terus mengingatkan teman yang juga atasannya ini di setiap minggunya mengenai kegiatannya. Teringat Murasakibara-_kun_ pernah hampir memecat Midorima-_kun_ karena RedFlag sedang kekurangan orang dan Murasakibara-_kun_ lupa kapan jadwal Midorima-_kun_ _off_ dan tak datang ke RedFlag. Saat itu, Sei-_kun_ masih menjadi pengunjung tetap café kami.

Ya, pengunjung tetap sebelum suatu hal membuat Sei-_kun_ memutuskan untuk bergabung dan bekerja di RedFlag untuk mengisi waktunya. Saat itu, di akhir pekan atau di beberapa hari lain, Sei-_kun_ selalu mengisi salah satu meja di sudut café dekat jendela kaca besar bersama orang terkasihnya. Duduk, berbincang, ikut melantunkan beberapa lagu yang bergema, menikmati aroma kopi yang menguar di penjuru café itu, dan sepotong _cake_ yang mereka habiskan berdua.

Terakhir kali Sei-_kun_ datang sebagai pengunjung adalah sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu sebelum ia memutuskan bekerja di RedFlag café selama satu minggu terakhir ini.

.

*******5****5*******

.

**[a ****y****ea****r****p****a****ss****e****d****]**

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu dan kini telah kembali memasuki awal musim panas. Musim panas kedua bagi Sei-_kun_ disini, RedFlag café.

Memasuki pukul delapan, semua RedFlag's Family―begitu sang _patissier_ menyebutnya―telah berkumpul di ruang ganti seperti biasa, bersiap untuk mulai membersihkan dan menata café sebelum membukanya saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh nanti.

Aku memenoleh sejenak pada papan testimoni yang terdapat sebuah kalender yang telah di robek dan menunjukkan hari dan tanggal hari ini. _Roku gatsu kokonoka, Kayoubi_ (Hari Selasa, 9 Juni). Hari Selasa adalah hari _off_ Sei-_kun_ dan 9 Juni merupakan hari peringatan kematian Ayah Sei-_kun_. Tadi pagi-pagi Sei-_kun_ sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih lengan pendek yang melengkapi _jeans skaters_ hitamnya. Aku masih setengah tidur saat Sei-_kun_ berpamitan, "Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto mengunjungi _Oyaji_ (Ayah). Aku akan mampir ke RedFlag siang nanti." Sei-_kun_ sedikit terkekeh mungkin karena melihat responku yang hanya bergumam "Hnn" menanggapi kalimat-kalimatnya. Sei-_kun_ kemudian menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur dan menaikkan selimut hingga mencapai daguku sebelum mengacak rambutku kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan _apato_ (_apartment_).

Masih berdiri menatap kalender, sejenak aku memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tanganku didepan dada, berdoa untuk Ayah Sei-_kun_ sebelum memutar badan dan kembali mengelap meja sebagai tugas pertamaku hari ini. Namun, otakku kembali memutar memori saat aku bertemu Sei-_kun_ tujuh tahun lalu.

.

.

**[****s****e****v****e****n y****ea****rs ****a****g****o]**

.

_Saat itu aku masih berusia 13 tahun, baru menginjak kelas satu _middle school_. Di suatu sore saat langit musim dingin hampir berwarna oranye dengan biasan sinar hangat mentari, aku tengah mengantri bersama _Baachan_ di sebuah _yatai _(semacam kedai kaki lima penjual makanan) yang tak jauh dari taman kota untuk membeli _okonomiyaki _(makanan berbahan dasar telur yang dicampur berbagai jenis sayur dan daging―sejenis martabak tanpa kulit). Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Manik _saffir_ku mengarah ke sebuah bangku taman dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki—kira-kira seusiaku—dengan mantel merah mahal ber–_merk_ yang mencapai lutut. Ya, aku tahu mantel itu mahal karena aku pernah menginginkan mantel merah itu―yang tahun lalu terpajang di etalase toko di sudut kota saat mendekati natal. Bocah dengan surai merah dibalik topi hitamnya itu tengah duduk memakan _okonomiyaki_ hangat dalam pangkuannya, sementara disebelahnya seekor anjing kecil jenis _siberian husky_ dengan bulu berwarna _copper-red_ duduk menggerak-gerakkan ekor mungilnya yang seperti rubah dan sesekali mengaing._

"_Bukankah anak itu yang tinggal bersama Keiko disebelah _apato_ kita, Tetsuya?" Tanya _Baachan_ tiba-tiba._

_Aku pun memutar kepala mendongak menatap _Baachan_ disampingku yang tengah mengarahkan pandangan pada bocah bermantel merah itu. Aku kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Antrian terus berjalan maju tanpa kusadari. Aku sibuk menatap bocah laki-laki diseberang sana yang bermain-main dengan anjing mungilnya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan ingin mengenalnya. "_Ne, Baachan~_ kau mau membelikan satu _okonomiyaki_ lagi untukku?" Aku memandang _Baachan_ penuh harap. Berharap beliau mau membelikan satu lagi untukku._

_Sejenak melirik bocah diseberang sana yang mulai beranjak pergi, _Baachan_ angkat bicara. "Kau ingin menyapanya, Tetsuya?"_

_Aku mengangguk berulang kali berharap bisa cepat mendapatkan _okonomiyaki_ dan segera mengejar bocah yang beranjak pergi itu. _Baachan_ mengacak surai _blue aqua_ku lembut sebelum memamerkan senyum lebarnya._

_Sampai di _apato_, aku mengeluarkan satu kotak _okonomiyaki_ dari kantung besar dan beranjak. Tanpa menanggalkan mantel serta syal yang masih melilit leherku, aku melesat keluar bahkan tak mencicipi _okonomiyaki_ favoritku itu terlebih dulu. Aku sempat meremas-remas sebelah tanganku yang kosong dan menarik-hembuskan nafas beberapa kali disamping pintu dengan papan bertuliskan "Keiko" persis di sebelah daun pintu kayu itu. Menghela nafas, aku mengetuk pintu itu dua kali sebelum mundur tiga langkah dan menunggu._

_Cukup lama hingga aku menelengkan kepala saat mendengar derap langkah dari dalam sebelum pintu di dorong keras hingga terbuka lebar, membuatku yang berdiri dibalik pintu itu terkena imbasnya hingga jatuh terduduk. _Okonomiyaki_ yang kubawa tumpah mengotori bagian depan mantel hangatku. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut dan tetap terduduk dalam posisiku, melainkan bocah bersurai merah itu berlari tanpa menolehku yang terjatuh. Usai mendorong pintu keras-keras, bocah itu berlari kencang tak menghiraukan sekitarnya sebelum menghilang di ujung lorong._

_Kini aku telah berada di dalam _apato_, duduk diatas _futon _(__kasur lantai yang dapat dilipat dan biasa disimpan di _oshiire_―__lemari penyimpanan _futon_)__ kamarku. Aku teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat tanpa sadar Keiko-_san_―wanita berambut hitam pendek itu sudah menolongku dan meminta maaf pada _Baachan_ atas perbuatan anaknya, juga bersedia mencucikan mantelku yang kotor serta mengganti _okonomiyaki_ yang sudah sengaja _Baachan_ belikan untukku menyapa anaknya sekalipun _Baachan_ sudah berulang kali melarangnya. Tadi saat terjatuh, aku sempat melihat Akashi Seijuurou―nama bocah itu―menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat geram―seperti tengah menahan amarah, sementara si _siberian husky_ mungil itu berada dalam pelukan eratnya. Dan yang kini ada dalam pikiranku adalah, _apa Akashi Seijuurou sudah pulang?_ Salju turun begitu lebat malam ini. Aku juga melihat bocah itu hanya mengenakan kaus tipis lengan panjang dengan celana pendek mencapai lutut._

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck**** e****nd****]**

.

.

Suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi bersamaan dengan derit pintu terbuka sebelum kemudian terdengar dentuman yang menandakan pintu kembali tertutup. Kudengar suara Kagami-_kun _yang berat menggema di ruangan café yang masih sepi saat mengucapkan "Selamat datang" pada pengunjung pertama kami. Aku masih sibuk membantu Midorima-_kun_ mengelap gelas yang telah dicuci di dapur. Cukup lama kudengar gesekan pelan antara sepatu dengan lantai kayu, sebelum akhirnya terdengar derit kursi yang ditarik. Sekarang, hanya ada empat orang yang berada dalam RedFlag, kami bertiga dan pengunjung pertama itu. Ya, Murasakibara-_kun_ sedang ada urusan dan pergi bersama Himuro-_kun_ sesaat setelah café buka. Sementara Sei-_kun_ sedang_ off_ dan tengah pergi ke Kyoto mengunjungi makam Ayahnya.

Tak lama, Kagami-_kun_ menghampiriku dan memintaku melayani tamu pertama kami itu dengan alasan ia hendak mengangkat _cheese cake_ dari pemanggangan. Aku mengangguk singkat dan meletakkan gelas yang ada di tanganku saat Midorima-_kun _mengatakan, "Biar aku yang lanjutkan." sebelum melesat melewati pintu kecil disamping _pantry_ kemudian meraih buku menu. Aku berjalan ke meja dengan dua buah kursi yang ditata berhadapan di dekat papan testimoni dimana sosok pemuda jangkung berambut pirang tengah duduk sendiri, mengamati RedFlag café. Kalau dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya ini merupakan kunjungan pertamanya.

Aku tercengang saat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya melewatiku guna menilik _pantry_. Beberapa menu rekomendasi yang tengah kupikirkan melayang pergi begitu saja. Sosok berambut pirang ini― "Satomi―_kun_―?" lirihku sedikit ragu.

Tanpa kusadari lirihanku terdengar olehnya. Pemuda pirang itu memandangku yang ternyata sudah berdiri dua meter didepannya. "Maaf?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Pandangan manik emasnya menyiratkan ia tak mengerti maksudku. Aku hanya diam―masih terdiam tetap dalam posisi yang sama hingga ia tersenyum, "_Ohayo!_ (Selamat pagi!) Bisa aku minta daftar menu?" Sapanya ramah.

Aku terperanjat saking tanpa sadar sudah terpaku lama melihatnya. Aku pun maju beberapa langkah sebelum membukakan daftar menu yang kubawa ke meja dihadapannya. Tanpa memberikan rekomendasi seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan pada pengunjung baru, aku masih memaku pandanganku padanya. _Apa aku salah orang? Tapi terlalu mirip jika aku memang salah orang. Ah tidak, aku pasti salah orang. Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku. Lagipula―_

"_Iced Blended Orange Coffee_ dan _pancake with caramel sauce_." Pemuda itu menyebutkan pesanannya dengan tersenyum memandangku.

_Iced Blended Orange Coffee?―_ Tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa penasaranku, aku pun memberanikan diri memastikan. "_Shitsurei desuga, _Satomi_-kun desuka?_ (Maaf sebelumnya, apakah Anda Satomi-_kun_?)" Entah kenapa hatiku tak tenang dan aku menahan nafas menunggu jawabannya.

"Eh?" Pemuda pirang itu menelengkan kepalanya sementara alisnya bertaut. Ia kemudian terkekeh kecil, "_Iya, chigau tte~ _Ryouta. Kise Ryouta_'ssu. Yoroshiku!_ (Oh bukan, kau salah~ Aku Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal.)" Pemuda jangkung itu menundukkan sedikit badannya.

Mengerjap beberapa saat, aku kemudian mengangguk. "_Sou deshouka~ Sumimasen deshita._ (Ah begitukah~ Maaf.)" Ujarku meminta maaf atas kelancanganku menanyakan namanya begitu saja.

"_Naze no kai_? (Memangnya kenapa?)"

Aku kembali menegakkan badanku mendengar pertanyaannya, sejenak memutar bola mata, aku menggeleng pelan. "_Iie, nan demo nai desu. Moushiwake gozaimasen~_ (Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Maafkan saya~)" Aku kembali membungkuk.

Pemuda itu menepuk bahuku, "_Iya, heiki'ssu yo~_ (Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok~)" Ujarnya mengerling padaku masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku kemudian teringat akan pesanannya. Mengangkat notes yang kucengkeram sejak tadi, aku menggoreskan pena sebelum mengulang pesanannya, "_Iced Blended Orange Coff__ee wa hitotsu to pancake with caramel sauce wa hitotsu desu ne. Kashikomarimashita._ (Saya mengerti.)" Mengenyahkan pikiranku sejenak, aku pun membungkuk sebelum beralih ke _pantry_ dan menyerahkan pesanan pada Midorima-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_.

Sosok tinggi semampai dengan surai pirang― dan senyuman lebar secerah musim panas itu― tidak asing.

.

.

*******T****o****B****e****C****o****nt****i****n****ue****d*******

.

.

**A/N :** _Halo there_~ :D aku bikin FanFic _chapter_ lagi karena "Between Us" udah kelar dan saya belom ada ide buat bikin yang _oneshot_ hhe maka jadilah ini .. XD

Yep, ini baru _chpater_ pertama .. mana panjang banget pula ! orz maafkan sayaaaa~~ *_bows deeply_* Saya butuh _review_nya,_ minna_~~ mungkin ada kritik atau saran?

_Hai_, makasih banyak buat yang udah nemuin n nyempetin baca .. _Sankyuuu_~~ :D

Ah, n _big thanks to_ Ryuu Dearu yang udah bantu kasih ide n udah mau saya repotin dalam proses pengerjaan ni _chapter_. _Hontou ni arigatou_~~~ :*


	2. Chapter 2—déjà vu

**[****ch****a****pt****e****r****e****d F****a****nF****i****c****]****L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Labyrinth Memories chapter 2 © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

.

**Length :** 2884 words

**Pairings : **go find 'em :D

**Warnings :**

AU, complex situation, possibly OOC,

all in **Kise's POV** [for this chapter]

**Summary**** :**

Tanpa sadar langkahku membawaku menemukan sebuah café unik bernama RedFlag. Ah ya, satu hal, seorang pelayan bersurai secerah langit itu membuatku penasaran karena ia salah mengenaliku saat itu.

Rasanya terlalu senang bisa mengenal mereka.

Entah kenapa, rasanya― hangat.

.

**Comments :**

Hai, new chapter is UP ! Here we go for the second chapter~ Ne, all in **Kise's POV** for this chapter. Please read and enjoy~ :D

.

.

**L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

**ch****a****pt****e****r**** 2 – ****d****é****j****à ****v****u**

.

**[****Ki****se ****Ryo****u****ta****'s ****P****O****V****]**

.

Aku kabur dari sesi pemotretan karena aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ hari ini. Entah kenapa, begitu pagi tadi aku terbangun, rasanya aku seperti melupakan suatu kegiatan yang biasa kulakukan. Tapi aku tak tahu apa. Mengangkat bahu, aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku menyusuri pinggiran kota besar yang baru kutinggali selama hampir empat bulan ini.

Awal musim panas di Osaka tak jauh berbeda dengan di Tokyo. Panas terik. Hanya saja kota ini tak sepadat Tokyo―tentu saja. Namun, Osaka memiliki langit yang bagus di musim panas. Aku baru tahu. Aku terkikik. Ya, ini adalah musim panas pertamaku disini. Langit biru cerah terbentang luas di atas sana dengan sedikit serpihan awan yang tak pernah menghalangi sang mentari memancarkan sinarnya. Angin hangat khas musim panas juga berhembus pelan menyapa kulitku. Aku tersenyum lebar, _"aku suka musim panas disini"_ itulah _quotes_ku tiga hari belakangan ini.

Terlalu sering mendongak menatap langit, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau beberapa orang mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. _Ada ap―_. Aku sontak menundukkan kepalaku seraya membenahi posisi topi hijau _army_ yang melingkupi surai pirangku. Aku lupa. Sekalipun aku tak se-tenar Dai-_chan_, tapi _manager_ selalu mengingatkanku untuk menyamar setiap kali pergi kemana pun. Ya, sama seperti saat aku pergi keluar bersama Dai-_chan_, kami malah sering menertawakan gaya penyamaran yang kami lakukan. Aku tertawa geli mengingatnya.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku sudah membawaku ke depan sebuah bangunan rumah minimalis―dua lantai―dengan arsitektur _classic_ berdinding batu bata yang di cat merah sewarna dengan aslinya, juga dikelilingi rumput hijau yang segar dengan beberapa bunga matahari tertanam di deretan dinding depan sebelah kanan. Kemudian sebuah pintu kaca berdiri dibagian depan sebelah kiri. Tepat disisi kanan dan kiri pintu kaca itu terdapat jendela kaca besar―hampir setinggi pintu―dengan korden putih yang sedikit disingkap. Di depan jendela itu, masing-masing terdapat satu meja kayu dengan dua buah bangku tanpa sandaran yang disusun berhadapan.

Disamping kanan bangunan rumah _classic_ ini terdapat sebuah teras―yang cukup luas―dengan lantai kayu yang juga menyimpan banyak meja yang dikelilingi dengan kursi kayu dan beberapa buah _sofa_. Aku menoleh kebelakang, mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri arahku berjalan tadi. Ada sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang dikelilingi pagar tepat disamping teras rumah ini. Hanya saja letak lapangan itu sedikit dibawah, sehingga harus menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk pergi kesana. Di sela antara lapangan basket itu dan teras rumah ini terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

Aku kembali menatap bangunan ini. Aku menoleh ke atas, dibawah pagar balkon lantai dua rumah itu terdapat _blackboard_ dengan tulisan "RedFlag café" yang ditulis menggunakan kapur dengan warna merah pada kata "Red" dan kapur putih pada kata "Flag" dan kata "café" yang ditulis dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Unik―adalah satu kesan pertamaku mengenai café ini.

Melempar pandanganku, aku mendapati tulisan "_we are open_" yang tergantung di pintu kaca yang tertutup. Kudorong pintu kaca itu yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing lonceng kecil yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Aku kemudian melangkah masuk, beberapa meja kayu mengisi ruangan ini dengan kursi kayu yang disusun mengelilingi meja dan beberapa disusun berhadapan, juga terdapat _sofa_ yang disusun mengelilingi meja kaca berkaki rendah. Aku menundukkan sedikit kepala membalas sapaan "Selamat pagi" yang diucapkan seorang pelayan bersurai merah gelap itu sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh sisi café unik ini. Begitu masuk, yang dapat kulihat diujung sana adalah sebuah _pantry_ yang memanjang―mengisi sisi belakang bangunan ini―dengan sebuah pintu kayu kecil disampingnya yang lurus berseberangan dengan sebuah pintu yang terbuka, menghubungkan ruangan dibalik _counter_ itu.

Menoleh ke sisi kanan, dapat terlihat dengan jelas lapangan basket _outdoor_ disana melalui dinding kaca yang terbentang, menghubungkan café ini dengan teras samping yang ternyata letaknya sedikit kebawah. Kemudian disamping kanan _pantry_ itu terdapat sebuah tangga kayu kecil usai melewati pintu kaca di ujung sana.

Berbalik badan kembali menghadap pintu kaca utama, terlihat _pin-pin_ mungil dengan bentuk buah-buahan, _ice cream_, permen dan beberapa makanan manis lain mengisi korden polos yang disingkap itu. Aku berjalan ke sudut kaca yang menghubungkan teras luar dengan café ini. Banyak foto tergantung horizontal dari atas ke bawah. Beberapa foto berisi lima-enam pemuda―salah satunya bersurai merah gelap yang tadi menyapaku―dengan kemeja putih, kemudian tertempel banyak foto anak-anak juga pemuda yang sedang bermain basket mengisi dinding kosong disamping jendela dengan korden putih itu. Tertempel pula dua buah foto enam pemuda yang sama―sepertinya mereka pelayan café ini―dalam balutan kaus dan celana pendek tengah tertawa lebar meski peluh terlihat membanjiri wajah mereka. Satu foto yang lain, saat mereka mengenakan _jersey_.

Aku kemudian menoleh ke kanan, ke arah sisi yang belum kuamati. Dinding berbatu bata merah terbentang disana dengan sebuah perapian kecil di tengah. Kemudian disebelah kiri deretan dinding itu, terdapat sebuah _whiteboard_ memanjang vertikal dengan kertas-kertas testimoni pengunjung yang ditempel menggunakan _magnet_―dengan bentuk yang tak kalah lucu dengan _pin-pin_ tadi―mengisi bagiannya. Di pinggiran papan itu terdapat gambar-gambar lucu yang membuat papan itu terlihat lebih seperti majalah dinding.

"_Kawaii'ssu~_ (Lucunyaaa~)" Aku tak berhenti menggumamkannya dengan senyum lebar seiring kakiku melangkah.

Kemudian di ujung _whiteboard_ dekat perapian terdapat sebuah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 9 Juni, hari ini. Sementara disebelahnya tertempel sebuah poster bertuliskan "RedFlag_'s_ _Special Summer Events_" dengan penjelasan mengenai pertandingan basket _three on three_ juga antar _team_ beserta cara pendaftaran dan jenis hadiah bagi pemenang. Semua hadiah berisi _free voucher_ dengan nominal dan _goodies_ yang berbeda. Kemudian disisi kanan dinding perapian tertempel gambar _interrior_ café ini, baik dari sisi luar hingga lapangan basketnya. Kemudian persis disamping kiri _pantry _terdapat sebuah pintu kayu dengan tulisan "_toire_" dalam huruf _katakana_ tertempel disana.

Aku tak berhenti mengulaskan senyum hingga tanganku menarik sebuah kursi di dekat papan berisi testimoni itu. Sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi kayu yang disusun berhadapan. Manis―adalah kesan keduaku mengenai RedFlag café ini. Aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru café ini, masih kagum akan _interrior_nya. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah _pantry_, menilik apa saja yang tertata rapi disana, sekilas terdapat banyak gelas dengan berbagai bentuk yang berjajar rapi, kemudian botol-botol _syrup_―

"Satomi―_kun_―?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok pemuda mungil bersurai _blue aqua_ sewarna langit cerah itu berdiri menatapku dengan wajah datar, namun manik _saffir_nya tampak―terkejut? "Maaf?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku tak mengerti. Cukup lama pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Aku pun tersenyum, mencoba menyapanya. "_Ohayo!_ (Selamat pagi!) Bisa aku minta daftar menu?"

Kulihat ia sedikit terperanjat namun raut wajahnya kembali datar. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, sebelum mataku kembali berbinar melihat menu-menu yang tersedia. Ada berbagai jenis racikan kopi, _milkshake, float, parfait_. Juga banyak makanan manis yang mereka sediakan. Mulai dari berbagai macam _ice cream, cake, waffle, muffin, pancake_. Kemudian juga ada _snack_ semacam _french-fries, chips, onion-ring, baked potatoes_ dan sebagainya.

Aku sampai berpikir ingin mencoba semuanya hingga menyadari pelayan mungil itu masih menungguku. Aku pun segera memilih, memutuskan menu mana yang paling ingin kucoba untuk sarapan kali ini. Mana mungkin aku memesan semuanya juga kan?

"_Iced Blended Orange Coffee_ dan _Pancake with Caramel Sauce_." Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Namun pemuda itu tak segera mencatat pesananku. Aku masih menatapnya. Kulihat ia membuka mulutnya ragu sebelum menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"_Shitsurei desuga, _Satomi_-kun desuka?_ (Maaf sebelumnya, apakah Anda Satomi-_kun_?)"

"Eh?" Aku menelengkan kepala, memandangnya bingung. _Satomi?_ Aku kemudian terkekeh kecil, sepertinya pelayan ini salah mengenali orang. "_Iya, chigau tte~ _Ryouta. Kise Ryouta_'ssu. Yoroshiku!_ (Oh bukan, kau salah~ Aku Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal.)" Kutundukkan sedikit kepalaku sopan.

Kemudian kulihat ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu―masih dengan wajah datarnya, sebelum membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf, "_Sou deshoka~ Sumimasen deshita._ (Ah begitukah~ Maaf.)"

"_Naze no kai_? (Memangnya kenapa?)" Tanyaku penasaran. Juga ingin memastikan apa tebakanku benar?

"_Iie, nan demo nai desu. Moushiwake gozaimasen~_ (Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Maafkan saya~)" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali membungkuk.

Tersenyum, aku menepuk bahunya. "_Iya, heiki'ssu yo~_ (Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok~)" Ujarku seraya mengerling padanya.

Ia kemudian mengangkat _notes_ yang sedari tadi ia genggam, menggoreskan penanya sebelum mengulang pesananku, "_Iced Blended Orange Coff__ee wa hitotsu to Pancake with Caramel Sauce wa hitotsu desu ne. Kashikomarimashita._ (Saya mengerti.)"

Usai membungkuk sopan, ia melesat melewati pintu kecil disamping _pantry_ sebelum punggung mungilnya menghilang dibalik pintu yang terbuka. Menuju dapur sepertinya. Aku masih mengagumi _pantry_ yang dibuat memanjang yang menghubungkan café dengan dapur itu.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Aku tengah menyantap _Strawberry Cheese Cake_ di _bench_ lapangan basket _outdoor_ milik Universitas saat manik mataku menangkap sekelebat sosok pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian menoleh, melempar pandanganku menyusuri lapangan beserta taman kecil yang menghubungkan lapangan dengan koidor-koridor gedung.

Tidak ada.

Aku kemudian meraih gelas berisi _Orange Coffee_ hangat yang tadi kubeli di RedFlag café. Ya, café tempat pemuda mungil itu bekerja. Tanpa sadar pikiranku melayang, membuka kembali lembaran memoriku di café itu pagi ini.

.

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck****]**

.

"A-ano ne~"

"Hai?" _Seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum menjawab sapaanku saat aku menunggu pesananku dengan duduk di _pantry_ di dekat meja kasir._

_ "Kemarin― ada _ waiter_ yang salah mengenaliku―" Aku menggantung kalimat, dan mendapati pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengerutkan dahinya. "―Pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda secerah langit musim panas." Lanjutku. Entah kenapa aku penasaran bagaimana bisa pemuda _blue aqua_ itu salah mengenaliku._

_ "Ah, Tetsu-_chan_?" Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengarahkan manik _onyx_ miliknya kearahku kemudian bertanya, "_Sumimasen ga(maaf sebelumnya), _apa ini kunjungan kedua Anda ke RedFlag?"_

_ Mendengarnya, aku mengangguk antusias, seolah ini masalah terpenting sedunia. Entahlah, aku merasa tertarik melihat bagaimana sorot manik _saffir_ itu saat menatapku dibalik ekspresi datar pemuda _blue aqua_ itu. Pandangan setengah terkejut dan― seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu? Entahlah. Pandangan itu terasa seperti kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya._

_ Kulihat manik _onyx_ pemuda didepanku ini melirik kearah lain, sementara sebelah tangannya memain-mainkan pulpen, seperti tengah berpikir. Ia kemudian tersenyum seraya menjawab, "Kurasa Anda mirip dengan salah satu pelanggan kami."_

_ Tanpa sadar aku melongo mendengar jawabannya. "Oh ya?" Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku._

_ Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menganguk diantara senyumnya. "Ya, sebelum―"_

_ "Tatsuya! Pesanan sudah siap." Seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap yang kemarin menyapaku menginterupsi. Ia masuk dari dapur meletakkan nampan di atas _pantry_ dengan satu kotak yang kuyakini berisi _cake_ dan satu gelas kopi pesananku diatasnya._

_ "Terima kasih, Taiga." Tatsuya?―pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taiga?―pemuda tinggi bersurai merah gelap itu._

_ Kemudian Taiga menolehku. "_Ah, ohayo!_" Sapanya._

_ "_Ohayo!_" Balasku riang tak lupa dengan senyum lebar. Mereka begitu ramah. Kurasa aku akan semakin sering berkunjung kemari._

_ "Oh ya, kami memberikan satu potong _cake_ bonus. Murasakibara memintaku untuk menambahnya."_

_ Aku terkejut. "Wah, terima kasih―" Lagi-lagi aku menggantung kalimatku, bingung harus memanggil pemuda tinggi itu apa. Haruskan aku memanggilnya― Taiga? "Err~~" Cengirku._

_ Kemudian Tatsuya tersenyum, "Dia Kagami Taiga, salah satu _waiter_ juga _chef_ RedFlag." Paparnya yang disambut dengan "Yosh!" Sebelum pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Aku hanya mengangguk sopan. "Murasakibara Atsushi adalah pemilik RedFlag ini. Dan aku― Himuro Tatsuya. Salam kenal~" Ujarnya memeperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum ramah._

_ Aku menundukkan kepala membalasnya. "A–aku Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal~" Ujarku tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahku. Rasanya terlalu senang bisa mengenal mereka. Himurocchi, Kagamicchi dan Murasakibaracchi. Sejenak aku mengira-ngira seperti apa orang yang memiliki café manis dan hangat seperti ini._

_ "_Un._ Sering-seringlah mampir kemari, Kise-_kun_~" Himurocchi kemudian mendorong nampan itu kedepanku yang mengambil duduk di _pantry_. "Apa Kise-_kun_ sedang buru-buru hingga tak memakannya di RedFlag?"_

_ Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Ya, aku ada kuliah satu jam lagi." Ujarku menyayangkan tidak bisa memakan pesananku sambil menikmati café keren ini seperti kunjunganku sebelumnya. "Tapi kusempatkan kemari karena perutku meronta ingin mencoba _cake-cake_ disini." Cengirku._

_ Himurocchi terkikik. "_Souka souka~ Saa, ganbatte ne, _Kise-_kun! (ah begitu kah~ kalau begitu, smangat, Kise-_kun_!)"

"Un, sankyuu'ssu, _Himurocchi_~"_ Kulihat sebelah alis Himurocchi terangkat, aku hanya mengulaskan senyumku. "Aku akan datang lagi, _itte kimasu! (Aku pergi!)_" Pamitku menyambar kotak dan gelas diatas nampan sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. "Ah, terima kasih untuk _cake_ bonusnya~ Sampaikan salamku pada Murasakibaracchi~"_

_ Samar, kudengar Himurocchi menggerutu "Himurocchi?" sebelum menjawab, "_Itterasshai~ (bisa diartikan : hati-hati di jalan~)_" saat terdengar gemerincing lonceng begitu aku membuka pintu café._

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck**** e****nd****]**

.

*******5****5*******

.

"Hua! Tetsu? Ah, Tetsu, _choi machi'ssu_~ (Tunggu sebentar'_ssu~)_" Aku sedikit berteriak agar suaraku sampai pada pemuda _blue aqua_ di dekat pintu kelas saat aku menabrak meja depan bangkuku. Sedikit mengaduh, aku menyahut topi hijau _army_ku dan segera berlari turun menyapa pemuda itu. Aneh. Aku baru sadar kalau kami berada di fakultas yang sama selama ini. "_Konnichiwa! _(Selamat siang! Bisa juga diartikan Halo.)" Sapaku begitu berhasil sampai di depannya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Ah, _ano toki no―_ ( Ah, yang waktu itu_―_)"

Aku mengangguk. "_Hai!_ Aku Kise Ryouta. Ingat?" Cengirku. "Pernah mampir ke café tempatmu bekerja. Aku memesan _Iced Blended Orange Coffee _dan_ Pancake with Caramel Sauce_. Saat itu kau salah mengenaliku." Ceritaku panajang lebar.

"Ah, _domo._ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Ia kemudian membungkuk, membuat helaian lembut _blue aqua_ itu jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah datarnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. Maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum, menepuk kepalanya. Ingin rasanya mencoba mengelus helaian lembut itu. "_Betsu ni ii'ssu yo, _Kurokocchi~ (Tidak apa-apa kok, Kurokocchi~)" Aku kemudian memakai topiku berjalan keluar kelas. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kita bahkan satu fakultas!" Ujarku heboh sebelum membalikkan badan, mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya mengekorku.

"Aku juga tak pernah menyangka, Kise-_kun_."

"_Ne,_ apa Kurokocchi akan langsung kembali ke café?"

Kulihat ia menggeleng. "Aku masih ada satu kelas lagi, Kise-_kun_. Hari ini juga jadwalku _off_ di RedFlag. Tapi usai kelas berikutnya aku harus segera pulang dan memberi makan Riku."

"Riku?" Aku menelengkan kepala.

"Ah, dia anjing peliharaan Sei-_kun_." Seolah Kurokocchi mengerti aku yang semakin mengerutkan dahi, ia kemudian melanjutkan. "Teman satu _apato_ku."

Aku kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Hmm~" Aku memutar bola mataku sebelum menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di Maji Burger sebentar, Kurokocchi?" Ajakku.

"_Un._ Kebetulan aku sedang ingin _vanilla milkshake_." Ujarnya dengan manik _saffir_ berbinar dibalik wajah datarnya. Aku pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya― hangat.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku sendiri sibuk mengobrak-abrik lembaran memori otakku yang sepertinya memiliki memori yang sama. Sementara perasaan hangat ini terus menyelimuti hatiku, dengan bodohnya otakku tak kunjung menemukan lembaran memori itu.

.

*******5****5*******

.

"_Okaeri~~_ (Selamat datang~~)"

Pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu menggumam _'eh'_ sebelum menolehku yang duduk di kursi dekat _pantry_. "Kau sudah pulang, Ryou? _Tadaima_. (Aku pulang.)"

Aku mengulaskan senyum. "_Un._" Jawabku singkat, sementara manik mataku mengikutinya yang melangkah ke balik _pantry_ dapur mini kami dan menuju kulkas. Mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin sebelum meneguknya hingga kandas kemudian melemparnya kasar hingga menabrak dinding sebelum masuk ke tempat sampah di sudut dapur. "_Dou shita no kai_? (Apa yang terjadi?)"

Manik _navyblue_nya menatapku. "_Ano yatsu_. (Orang itu.)" Seketika aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Seseorang yang biasa membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan _manager_, Dai-_chan_?"

"Dia menyita _skateboard_ku!" Rutuknya kesal sebelum melangkah ke ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke _sofa_ panjang, berbaring. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum berdecak.

"_Manager_ tak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak kabur, Dai-_chan_~"

Matanya yang semula terpejam sontak terbuka. "Aku tidak kabur." Sangkalnya sebelum kembali membungkus manik _navyblue_nya. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, tapi―" Ia kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya, menatapnya.

"Tapi?"

Dai-_chan_ kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit _mansion_. Kulihat ia membuka mulutnya sebelum mengatupkannya lagi. Hening. Merasa tertarik, aku kemudian melangkah mendekat.

"Tapi kenapa, Dai-_chan_? Ada hal yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tebakku.

Sontak semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi, memandang lurus padanya, sementara Dai-_chan_ menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan sisi lengan tangannya.

Saat aku menyentuh lututnya memintanya bergeser dan memberiku _space_ untuk berbagi _sofa_ dengannya, ia kemudian bangkit, sedikit mendesis saat menggeser posisinya menjadi setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada sandaran _sofa_. Kulihat ia mengerjapkan matanya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan kirinya.

"Tanganmu― kenapa?" Tanyaku―masih penasaran.

"Aku― jatuh dari _skateboard_."

Aku membulatkan mata mendengarnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?! Mana yang sakit, Dai-_chan_? Aku ambilkan kotak obat―" Aku berhenti menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan saat tangan besarnya menepuk kepalaku. Aku mendongak menatapnya dan sebuah sentilan dari jari-jari panjang itu menyapa dahiku. "Itai! (Sakit!)" Pekikku.

Dai-_chan_ terkekeh sebelum mengulaskan senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ryou. Hanya jatuh terduduk karena oleng setelah menabrak seseorang." Pandangan manik _navyblue_nya menerawang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menabrak seseorang Dai-_chan_?" Aku menghela nafas lega―karena pemuda tinggi ini baik-baik saja―sekaligus mendengus kesal―bagaimana bisa dengan bodohnya dia menabrak seseorang saat bermain _skateboard_?

"Aku menghindari bocah lima tahun yang berjongkok memungut uang koinnya!" Ujarnya membela diri. "Ya, dan dengan bodohnya aku menghindar tanpa melihat ada pemuda―"

Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Aku semakin mengerutkan dahi dan menelengkan kepala saat lagi-lagi mendapati wajahnya bersemu merah.

"―pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan searah denganku dengan kantung besar dalam dekapannya." Lanjutnya. Ia menoleh padaku disebelahnya, menatapku _horror_. "Sungguh, aku tak melihatnya, Ryou!" Jelasnya seolah ia tahu aku tak mempercayainya. Aku hanya balas memelototinya. "Kemudian― tahu-tahu punggungku menabrak bahu kanannya, aku yang oleng segera melompat turun dari _skateboard_ku menghindari tabrakan yang lebih parah, tapi karena tak seimbang, aku malah jatuh terduduk."

"Lalu― pemuda itu?"

Dai-_chan _kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saat aku menoleh, ia sudah tersungkur dengan pipi kanan mencium trotoar sementara barang bawaannya jatuh berserakan. Saat itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku, _apa dia tidak apa-apa?_ Kurasa aku menabraknya cukup keras. Aku segera bangkit kemudian berhambur kearahnya, berniat membantunya bangun saat pemuda itu mendesis sebelum bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Aku kemudian memungut beberapa kaleng _creamer_, ribuan biji kopi yang terbungkus dalam plastik dan menyerahkan padanya."

Aku tak tahu kenapa, Dai-_chan_ berhenti bercerita. Manik _navyblue_nya menerawang jauh sementara pipinya memerah. Aku menyikutnya, "Lalu?" Tanyaku, masih ingin mendengar ceritanya.

Ia menghirup nafas tanpa melepaskannya. "Pandangan pertamaku saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu adalah―" Lagi-lagi Dai-_chan_ menggantung kalimatnya, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"_Kawaii_."

Satu kata yang tak pernah kusangka akan diucapkan seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Tapi― saat aku bertanya apa dia bekerja disebuah café, dia tak menjawabku. Saat aku meminta maaf dan mengusulkan untuk mengantarnya dengan membantu membawa barang bawaannya pun ia menghiraukanku. Ia hanya menjawab _'tidak perlu'_ dengan nada yang bisa kubilang― ketus. Tapi itulah yang membuatku semakin penasaran dengan sosoknya."

Melihat Dai-_chan_ tersenyum seperti itu, aku kemudian menyikutnya. "_Ne ne_, Dai-_chan_~ ceritakan padaku seperti apa pemuda itu~"

.

.

*******T****o****B****e****C****o****nt****i****n****ue****d*******

.

.

**A/N :**

Wah, kepanjangan bikin chapter ini .. Maaaaaafff~~ *bows deeply* ohya, aku ngrasa di chapter 2 ini plotnya rada lambat yak? Fiuh~ Dx tapi ini emang masih pengantar, sembari diungkap dikit-dikit .. Maa, sankyuu udah nemu n baca Labyrinth Memories, minna~ :*

.

* * *

.

Hai, you can leave this part, I'll reply reviews on previous chapter :D sankyuu udah mau ninggalin reviewnya~ *peluk satusatu* XDD

ArcSa Reiyu : hhaha wah di pair'in semuanya XDD ne ne, apa nemu pair baru lagi di chapter ini, Rei ? hhehe hai, ini chapter 2 udah di apdet .. sankyuu udah baca yak Rei-chan~ :D

.

Yuna Seijuurou : Ahk, akareguuuuu~~ makasih udah mampir n baca yak~ :D hmm soal pair~ mari kita lihat nanti hhoho smoga juga ada, abis mereka OTP saya sih~ XDD

.

ryuu dearu : ah, nggak papa, kan udah komen langsung juga hhehe XD hhahaha lucu kaaaaannn masa kecil mereka~ aww X3 maaaaafff klo banyak AkaKuro nya .. Mou shiteru jyan, riyuu wa~ *bows* hhe makasih~ idenya juga nongol gitu aja awalnya XD hayooo realisasikaaaannn~~ *plakkplakk* XDD

Hai, udah di apdet chap 2 nya ni~ :D dou omou kanaa ? O: hhahaha yaaah baachan rashii sekali memang dengan yukata begitu~ hhe X3

Hai, ganbarimasu! *u*9 sankyuuuuu~~~ :*

.

SeraphelArchangelaClaudia : hhaha *ikut nari hula-hula* yah, cafe .. err~ begitulah, claudi~ XD

Hhaha hayooo, di chapter ini udah nemuin pairingnya kah? *brasa kuis pke tebak-tebakan* XDD sankyuu udah baca yak, claud~ :D


	3. Chapter 3—Aitsu ni niteru

**[****ch****a****pt****e****r****e****d F****a****nF****i****c****]****L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Labyrinth Memories ― chapter 3 © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

.

**Length :** 3025 words

**Pairings : **Lets guess n check 'em on next chapter XD

**Warnings :**

AU, complex situation, possibly OOC,

all in **Akashi's POV** [for this chapter], not edited yet

**Summary**** :**

Tadi pelayan bersurai biru langit itu bilang, alasan kenapa café ini memiliki lapangan basket outdoor adalah karena pemilik dan para pelayannya menyukai basket. Ayo one-on-one! / Kalau begitu, aku juga akan masuk klub yang sama dengan Tetsuya. / A-akashi-kun? Tadi kau memanggilku― / Akachin― kau juga sudah bertemu dengan Kisechin? /

Satomi.

Otakku menyimpulkan sebuah nama yang terkubur dalam dan tak pernah kuucapkan lagi.

.

**Comments :**

Hwaaaaaahhh~ osoku natte gomenasaaaaaiii~ *bows deeply*

Maaf banget, seriusan aku stuck 2 scenes awal huweee TwT terus sisanya kukebut hari ini. Maaf klo banyak typo nya, nggak sempet ngedit~~

Entah kenapa pengen apdet juga di 11/4 hhe lets celebration akakuro days ! o/

.

.

**L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

**ch****a****pt****e****r**** 3 – ai****ts****u n****i**** n****i****t****e****r****u ****[s****i****m****i****l****a****r ****w****i****th h****i****m]**

.

**[****Aka****shi**** Se****i****ju****u****ro****u****'s**** P****O****V****]**

.

_Criinng~_

Lonceng yang tergantung dibelakang pintu depan RedFlag berbunyi saat aku mendorongnya.

"Sei-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu aku menyurukkan kantung kertas berisi belanjaan itu ke atas _pantry_.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya." Jawabku seraya mengulurkan tangan kananku, mengacak surai _blue aqua_nya―

―yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Tetsuya dapat melihat dengan jelas sikuku yang terasa nyeri―yang ternyata lecet dan masih mengeluarkan darah. Tetsuya menatapku dalam. Manik _saffir_nya terlihat khawatir dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Sei-_kun_, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa, ―"

Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku saat seseorang menyeletuk, "Kau terjatuh dan kakimu terkilir, Sei-_chan_?" Aku mengalihkan manik merahku dan mendapati Himuro yang tengah mengelap gelas di balik _pantry_ itu menatapku―lembut, entahlah. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Entah kenapa, dia seolah tahu segala hal. "Tadi kulihat kau menyeret kakimu saat berjalan, rahang bawah sebelah kanan juga sikumu terdapat luka gores. Lalu kantung kertas yang kau bawa juga robek." Tuturnya panjang lebar.

Yah, alasan yang logis.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak sebelum mengarahkan pandanganku pada Himuro, menatapnya tajam. Berharap ia menghentikan segala ocehannya. _Hei, ini hanya luka kecil, aku tak mau membuat semuanya khawatir. Sekarang lihat, bahkan Murasakibara sampai melongok dari dapur._ "Tadi seseorang menabrakku. Aku baik-baik saja." Tukasku. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi.

"_Kizu no teate o shimasu_, Sei-_kun_~ (Biar aku yang mengobati lukamu, Sei-_kun_~)" Tetsuya kemudian melangkah keluar _pantry_ dengan membawa kotak P3K yang Midorima angsurkan padanya. Menghela nafas, aku mendudukkan diri di kursi tinggi dekat _pantry_.

Hari ini hanya ada dua pengunjung di depan dekat pintu masuk dan tiga orang yang mengisi _sofa_ empuk di teras. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11.04. Aku membiarkan Tetsuya mengobati lukaku saat aku kembali teringat bagaimana aku terjatuh tadi dan menceritakannya pada Tetsuya usai ia bertanya, "Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

.

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck****]**

.

_Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga aku tersungkur dengan sisi kanan kepalaku yang membentur aspal trotoar, tangan kananku yang terjulur ke depan sementara tangan kiriku tertekuk menahan tubuhku. Aku mendesis, mencoba menarik bangun tubuhku. Kukernyitkan dahiku saat sisi kepalaku berdenyut. Seingatku tadi aku tengah berjalan sembari mendekap belanjaan RedFlag yang sekarang bertebaran jatuh dari kantungnya._

_Aku duduk setengah berjongkok dengan lutut kiri yang menopang sementara tanganku meraih kantung belanjaanku. Aku kembali mendesis saat tangan kiriku menjatuhkan kaleng _creamer_ yang kupungut. _Sepertinya terkilir._ Aku berdecak, _merepotkan saja!

_ Aku berniat memutar tubuhku untuk memungut belanjaanku yang lain saat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengangsurkan beberapa kaleng _creamer_ dan plastik berisi ribuan biji kopi. Tanpa menunggu responku, pemuda itu memasukkannya kedalam kantung belanjaanku usai manik biru kelamnya menatap lurus padaku._

_ "Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu. Aku sedang bermain _skateboard_."_

_ Suara berat pemuda itu menyusupi indera pendengaranku dan membuatku berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya saat mendengar alasannya._

_ "_Na_, apa kau bekerja di café sekitar sini?―"_

_Aku menatapnya._

"―_Kau membeli bahan dalam jumlah besar." Terangnya._

_Aku diam, menghiraukannya, kembali sibuk menge-cek belanjaanku._

"_Oy! Aku bertanya padamu!" Tegurnya lagi, manik biru kelam itu masih menatapku lurus._

_Aku kemudian membawa kantung itu dalam dekapanku sebelum beranjak berdiri. Aku mendesis kesal saat kedua kakiku terasa ngilu begitu menopang berat tubuhku._

"_Perlu kuantar?" Pemuda tinggi itu menawarkan seraya menunjuk kantung kertas dalam dekapanku yang sobek disalah satu sisinya._

_Aku menghela nafas―lelah. Kesal. _Kau kira ini sobek karena siapa?_ Aku masih mendiamkannya. Tak perlu berurusan lebih lanjut dengan orang yang baru kau temui, bukan? Terlebih dia sudah membuatmu kerepotan._

"_Hey." Panggilnya lagi._

_Aku berdecak. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Ujarku singkat sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya. _Mendokusai! (Mengganggu saja!)

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck**** e****nd****]**

.

*******5****5*******

.

Hari ini aku menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan Tetsuya yang menyuruhku untuk tetap istirahat di _apato_. Bagaimana tidak, aku baik-baik saja, hanya perlu melemaskan sikuku yang terluka, sementara kakiku yang kemarin terkilir sudah tidak apa-apa. Ya, kemarin aku hanya duduk di meja kasir, bertukar posisi dengan Himuro yang membantu mengantar pesanan. Kemarin aku sudah berhutang pada Himuro yang bukan karyawan RedFlag untuk mengantar pesanan. Ya, Himuro adalah kekasih Murasakibara, oleh karena itu ia sering―bahkan setiap hari―datang untuk membantu kami. Hari ini Midorima juga sedang _off_, aku tak mau berhutang pada Murasakibara juga dan menambah pekerjaannya yang hari ini merangkap sebagai wasit untuk penyisihan pertandingan bola basket dalam rangkaian RedFlag_'s Special Summer Events_.

Dan disinilah aku, kembali menolak Tetsuya yang menawarkan untuk menggantikanku mengantar pesanan. "Tidak perlu, Tetsuya, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujarku menatap manik _saffir_nya sebelum beranjak ke teras, menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan mengangsurkan secangkir _espresso_ dan sepiring _baked potato_ di hadapan salah satu pengunjung kami. "Satu _espresso_ dan satu _baked potato_. Silahka―"

"_Kinou― warukatta na. Kega o sasete, gomen. Kega― douda?_ (Aku― yang salah kemarin. Maaf sudah membuatmu terluka. Bagaimana― lukamu?)"

Aku yang tengah membungkuk sopan sontak mengangkat kembali wajahku. Senyum tipis yang kutorehkan pudar begitu pendanganku menangkap manik kelam sosok tinggi berkulit _tan_ dan bersurai _navyblue_ itu. Pemuda yang menabrakku kemarin. Aku menghela nafas. _Sedang apa dia disini?_

"Ternyata benar, kau bekerja di café sekitar tempat aku menabrakmu kemarin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kemarin aku sedang menghindari anak kecil yang memu―"

"_Heiki―desu. Chanto naotta, kizu wa. Shinpai o kakete, sumimasen deshita. Shitsureishimasu._ (Bukan apa-apa. Lukanya sudah sembuh. Maaf sudah membuat Anda khawatir. Saya permisi.)" Ujarku sopan memotong kalimatnya―tentu saja, dia tamuku disini. Ya, kurasa tidak penting mendengarkan alasannya. Semua sudah terjadi kemarin. Aku kemudian melangkah meninggalkannya bersama kopi dan _baked potato_ yang masih mengepulkan asap.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Hari jumat. Pertandingan basket antar _team_ yang digelar dalam rangkaian RedFlag_'s Special Summer Event_ masih berlanjut. Kagami membantuku membagi handuk dan minuman pada para pemain saat rentang waktu sebelum pertandingan berikutnya. Matahari masih menyengat dengan serpihan awan putih di langit biru cerah khas musim panas yang terbentang luas menaungi lapangan _outdoor_.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatku menoleh. Dan kembali kudapati pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu berdiri memandangku, melontarkan kalimat ajakan―atau lebih tepat kukatakan sebagai tantangan? _Ayo _one-on-one_ denganku._ Menghiraukannya, aku kembali membungkuk, menata kembali nampan berisi botol-botol air mineral kosong―yang sudah kupisahkan antara tutup dan labelnya―hendak kubawa kembali ke RedFlag.

"Tadi pelayan bersurai biru langit itu bilang, alasan kenapa café ini memiliki lapangan basket _outdoor_ adalah karena pemilik dan para pelayannya menyukai basket. Sangat menyukai basket. Dan lapangan ini mengingatkan mereka pada klub di masa sekolah mereka. Ayo _one-on-one_!" Mengutarakan alasannya, pemuda itu kembali menantangku.

Aku memicingkan mata. "_Yaritakunai―desu._ (Aku tidak mau.)" Tolakku. Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini. Menabrakku, menyerbuku dengan berbagai pertanyaan, menemukan dan mampir ke RedFlag, meminta maaf, kembali dan malah mengajakku _one-on-one_.

Dan ia tidak menyerah. "Hey, kenapa? Aku tahu, tentunya kau juga menyukai basket kan? Bermainlah 1 _quarter_ denganku." Aku memandangnya tajam. Tak suka. _Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu―_

"Maaf, kami sedang bekerja. Kalau kau ingin _one-on-one_, kau bisa menantang pengunjung yang lain sore nanti saat pertandingan usai." Kagami menyuarakan tegurannya dengan sopan―sangat jarang seseorang tempramen seperti _chef_ RedFlag satu ini mampu meredam emosinya. _Yah, perkembangan yang bagus~_

Tak lama terdengar suara Himuro memberitahukan pemain pertandingan berikutnya melalui pengeras suara. Ya, Himuro bertugas menjadi wasit untuk pertandingan antar _team _hari ini.

Aku mengangkat nampan, bersiap melangkah keluar dari lapangan saat―

"Baiklah, bermainlah satu _quarter_ denganku. Nanti malam lapangan tidak di pakai kan? _Kotowaru riyuu ga naindayo? Saa, one-on-one shiyou!_ (Kau tak ada alasan untuk menolakku kan? Kalau begitu, ayo _one-on-one_!)"

Mendengarnya, aku sontak melemparkan pandanganku pada manik biru kelamnya. Pernyataan terakhirnya― _tsk!_ "_Omae nante, nani o shiteru― ore no koto?! _(Kau― memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?!)"

Aku menahan nafas kesal usai mengatakannya. Melangkah kembali ke RedFlag, menuju tempat pembuangan sampah dan menyurukkan bagian botol-botol kosong itu sesuai dengan kotaknya. Aku berdecak. Pernyataan terakhirnya, seolah ia tahu segala hal tentangku.

.

*******5****5*******

.

"_Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa lagi melatih anak-anak. Saya, ingin berhenti."_

"_Tapi kenapa, Akashi-_san_? Kulihat menu latihanmu memang berat, tapi kurasa anak-anak sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gayamu melatih mereka."_

"_Saya benar-benar minta maaf, tapi keputusan saya sudah _final_. Saya akan berhenti melatih mereka._"

.

.

"_Akashi-_kun_, mau mengambil klub apa?" Tetsuya yang saat itu memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku bertanya mengisi keheningan saat berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah._

"_Apa di sekolah ada klub _shogi*? _Atau _igo*_?"_

(*Shogi : catur Jepang―cara mainnya hampir sama dengan catur pada umumnya (_chess_) tapi bidaknya menggunakan kayu berbentuk segi lima. Jumlah bidak dan cara mainnya sedikit berbeda dengan _chess_.

*Igo/go : catur Jepang―biasa disebut permainan adu strategi menggunakan papan 19x19 petak. Pemain harus membuat teritori seluas-luasnya, juga mengepung dan menyingkirkan biji lawan dari papan. Bidak yang dipakai berwarna hitam dan putih berbentuk bulat.)

_Kulihat Tetsuya memutar bola mata _saffir_nya seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Tengah berpikir. "Hmm? Rasanya tidak ada, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tak melihat ada yang menawarkan klub semacam itu saat awal masuk sekolah kemarin."_

_Aku membenarkan posisi syal yang melilit leherku. "Kuroko sendiri mengambil klub apa?" Aku balik bertanya._

_Dia memandangku. "Aku? Aku mengambil klub basket."_

_Aku menolehnya, ingin ia menjelaskan tentang klubnya. Dan yang kudapatkan adalah jawaban yang menarik, namun kesan menarik itu lenyap saat ia menceritakan dengan wajah datarnya._

"_Salah satu klub olah raga yang menyenangkan, Akashi-_kun_. Kau akan belajar _dorai― (_Dribble_―Kuroko bermaksud mengatakan _dribble_ dengan mengejanya dalam pelafalan bahasa Jepang XD)_" Tetsuya kembali memutar matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, aku lupa namanya, tapi kau akan belajar memantulkan bola dengan tangan, membuat lemparan akurat yang mampu menerobos _ring_ baik dari dekat juga dari jauh. Lalu, belajar untuk mempercayai teman!"_

_Aku memicingkan mata membalas tatapan lembutnya. "Mempercayai― teman?"_

_Kulihat ia mengangguk antusias. "Ya, karena basket bermain secara _team_ berisi lima orang, maka harus ada kerja sama antar _team_. Jadi, kau harus percaya pada kemampuan teman se-_team-_mu untuk menang bersama." Dan kudapati Tetsuya tersenyum lembut._

_Aku melebarkan mataku menatapnya. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Tetsuya tersenyum begitu lembut padaku. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan masuk klub yang sama dengan Tetsuya." Ujarku yang tanpa sadar memanggilnya dengan nama depan._

"_A-akashi-_kun_? Tadi kau memanggilku―"_

"_Ha!" Aku tercekat. Aku kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Maaf, aku tak―"_

_Ia beralih ke sisi aku membuang wajah, sengaja menatapku lurus dengan wajah seriusnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa lebih dekat dengan Akashi_-kun_ kalau Akashi-_kun_ memanggilku begitu."_

_Kulihat rona merah menyambangi wajah _chubby_nya. Dan entah mengapa, wajahku menghangat. "Kau juga― jangan memanggilku Akashi." Ujarku. Kembali membuang muka. Kali ini mengarahkannya pada jalan di depan kami._

"_Kalau begitu― Seijuurou-_kun_?"_

_Mendengarnya, aku merasa wajahku semakin memanas. Padahal udara cukup dingin dengan angin yang berhembus membekukan jemariku yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan._

"_Terlalu panjang. Baik, aku akan memanggil Sei_-kun_."_

_Sontak aku menolehnya. "Katakan sekali lagi, Te–tetsuya." Entah kenapa aku kesulitan memanggil namanya saat menatap manik _saffir_ itu langsung seperti ini._

"_Se–sei-_kun_." Ujarnya yang membuat pipinya yang nyaris pucat itu kini merona merah._

.

*******5****5*******

.

"―_kun_... Sei-_kun_."

Aku melompat bangun dan terduduk begitu saja. Nafasku terengah. Baru saja aku bermimpi?

"Sei -_kun?"_

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Tetsuya berlutut disamping ranjangku. "Ah, maaf, Tetsuya. Aku mengagetkanmu?" Ia menggeleng. Aku menghela nafas. "_Sankyuu_ sudah membangunkanku." Aku mengulurkan tangan, mengacak surai _blue aqua_nya. Katakanlah aku mengacak surai lembutnya, tapi nyatanya aku merapikannya dari _badhair_nya setiap pagi.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu!_"

Aku mengulaskan senyum, "_Ohayo!_" Menarik tanganku, aku beranjak menuruni ranjang. "Aku akan mandi duluan, setelah itu aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita sementara kau berganti mandi." Ujarku.

"_Hai_, aku akan memberi Riku susu pagi."

"_Tanomu zo,_ Tetsuya. (Tolong ya, Tetsuya.)" Aku kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur usai menghampiri Riku―anjing dengan jenis _Siberian Husky_ berbulu _copper-red_ yang merupakan hadiah dari _Oyaji_ saat aku berusia 10 tahun―yang langsung menjilat pipiku gemas.

Hari Sabtu, hari ini berganti, Midorima yang menjadi wasit pertandingan RedFlag_'s Special Summer Events_, dengan Tetsuya yang membantunya. Usai memasak dan menghabiskan sarapan, kami berangkat ke RedFlag dengan jalan kaki yang memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit.

Melipat lengan kemeja putihku hingga siku, aku kemudian meraih nampan bertuliskan meja nomor 13 yang berisi satu piring _waffle _dengan topping _ice cream vanilla_, taburan _choco chips_ dan beberapa potong buah kiwi segar di atasnya, satu piring _potato chips_ dan satu gelas _Iced Blended Orange Coffee_―minuman favoritku. Tersenyum samar, aku berpikir untuk membuat segelas _Iced Blended Orange Coffee_ juga setelah mengantar pesana-pesanan ini.

Beralih ke teras, aku meniup poniku yang setengah basah oleh keringat, kemudian menyapa Kagami yang juga mengantar pesanan. Menghampiri meja 13, aku meletakkan sisi nampan pada meja itu― "Permisi~" Ujarku sebelum pandanganku tertuju pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk dengan menopang dagunya di depanku, tengah menyapu pandangannya pada lapangan _outdoor _di bawah sana sebelum menoleh padaku. Manik emasnya menyapa kedua manik merahku. Mendadak tubuhku kaku. Pandangan mataku tak lepas dari sosoknya.

_Satomi_.

Otakku menyimpulkan sebuah nama yang terkubur dalam dan tak pernah kuucapkan lagi.

"_Ara_, _Iced Blended Orange Coffee _pesananku?" Tanyanya, namun otakku tak mau memproses sebuah jawaban _simple_ untuk menjawabnya. Segalanya seolah terlepas dari segel, melimpah ruah mendorong untuk keluar dan memaksa untuk berputar-putar dalam kepalaku.

Surai pirang itu― Satomi. Manik keemasan yang berbinar itu― Satomi. Senyum lebar secerah musim panas itu― Satomi. Kulit putih dengan tubuh semampai itu― Suara itu― Sato―

Tanpa sadar, punggungku sudah bersandar pada dada bidang itu. Satu tepukan pelan menyambangi bahu kananku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kagami yang menopang berat tubuhku tengah membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengangsurkan piring-piring itu dan meletakkannya di depan meja pemuda pirang itu. Sebelah tangan Kagami menangkup tanganku, menahan nampan yang kubawa.

"_Sumimasen~ _Satu _Waffle_, satu _Potato Chips_ dan satu _Iced Blended Orange Coffee_. Silahkan~" Kagami mengulaskan senyumnya. "Aka―?"

Mengatasi tubuhku yang masih bergetar dan pening yang menguar dari kepalaku, aku menumpu berat tubuhku pada kedua kakiku. Sedikit mendorong Kagami dibelakangku untuk meminta jalan, aku kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja 13 itu.

_Sial! Bukan. Pemuda itu bukan Satomi. _Aku melemparkan diri pada _sofa_ di sudut dapur, memijit keningku. Chigau. (Bukan.) Sonna arienai (Itu tidak mungkin),_ Satomi sudah lama pergi._ Tada, aitsu ni niteru― darou? (Dia hanya mirip dengan Satomi, kan?)

.

*******5****5*******

.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanyaku saat melihat Tetsuya duduk di _pantry_ kemudian menyurukkan badannya. Aku yang tengah meracik _parfait_, mengulurkan tanganku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Pemuda bersurai _navyblue_ itu meminta ijin untuk meminjam lapangan." Tetsuya kemudian meniup poninya lucu, masih menidurkan kepalanya diatas lengannya.

Aku melirik jam dinding di sudut RedFlag. Pukul 9.30 p.m, aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maunya?"

Tetsuya menarik bangun dirinya kemudian menopang dagunya. "Kenapa, Sei-_kun_?"

Usai memberikan sentuhan terakhir, aku meletakkan gelas berleher rendah itu di atas nampan yang kemudian diraih Midorima sebelum berucap, "Terima kasih." dan melesat keluar dari _pantry_.

"Dia yang menabrakku tempo hari." Kulihat Tetsuya membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum diam, memintaku melanjutkan. Mengerti, aku kembali membuka mulutku. "Dia juga meminta maaf saat aku mengantar pesanannya dan berusaha menjelaskan."

"Lalu apa yang dikatakannya, Sei-_kun_?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "_Wakaran ya_ (Aku tak tahu), aku pergi sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya."

"Sei-_kun_, seharusnya kau mendengarkan alasannya dulu―"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak perlu membuang waktu mendengarkannya, toh dia sudah membuatku terjatuh." Aku melirik Tetsuya dengan pandangan―_mari kita lupakan yang ini_. Aku kemudian melanjutkan. "Kemarin, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu juga menantangku _one-on-one_."

"_Sore ni?_ (Lalu?)"

Aku menatap Tetsuya di depanku. "Aku menolaknya. Tentu saja."

Kulihat Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Aku tak menyangka usai menanyaiku soal lapangan _outdoor_ yang dimiliki RedFlag, dia akan langsung manantang Sei-_kun_."

Aku kembali mengangkat bahuku. Hening, hanya terdengar alunan lagu _All Mine_ milik _One Ok Rock_ yang mengisi RedFlag, juga suara Murasakibara dan Himuro yang bercakap di meja kasir.

"_Na, _Tetsuya." Aku kembali menarik perhatiannya. "Siang tadi, aku mengantar pesanan milik pemuda pirang― yang mirip dengan Satomi." Ujarku, yang entah kenapa membuat Murasakibara dan Himuro menghentikan obrolannya.

"Akachin― kau juga sudah bertemu dengan Kisechin?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar _Senpai_ku dan Tetsuya di _Middle School_ ini saat mengatakan kata 'juga'. "Kau tahu namanya, Murasakibara?"

Pemuda bersurai _lavender_ itu mengangguk.

"Aku yang mengetahui namanya saat ia berkunjung kemari untuk kedua kalinya." Kini giliran Himuro bersuara.

Sudah berapa lama pemuda itu berkunjung kemari dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya? Bahkan aku tak mendengar apapun. Kulempar pandanganku pada Tetsuya yang masih duduk di depanku. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menunduk, menyapu pandangannya pada jemarinya yang bertautan. "Aku yang pertama kali mengantarkan pesanannya― sekitar dua minggu lalu saat Sei-_kun_ pergi ke Kyoto." Aku menahan nafas. _Sudah selama itu?_ "Lalu, Kise-_kun_ ternyata juga teman satu kelasku."

Aku tak bisa tidak melontarkan seruan, "Apa kau bilang?!" sementara mataku terbelalak. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. "Kenapa― kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku? Jangan bilang yang tidak tahu akan hal ini hanya aku?!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat.

Tetsuya memandangku, "Aku juga baru mengerti kami sekelas setelah dia berkunjung, Sei -_kun_~"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menceritakan apapun padaku, Tetusya?!" Aku mengecilkan suaraku, sadar akan beberapa pengunjung yang masih menikmati kopi dan pesanannya di RedFlag.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-_kun_, aku―"

"Tetsu-_chan_ hanya tidak ingin kau kembali mengingat kenangan terburukmu, Sei-_chan_~" Aku melemparkan pandangan tajamku pada Himuro. "Kami juga tetap diam sekalipun kami tahu, lama-kelamaan, akan datang saat Sei-_chan_ bertatap langsung dengannya." Aku kesal. Seolah aku yang dibohongi disini. Seolah aku sendiri yang tak tahu kebenarannya disini.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Murasakibara, Himuro dan Midorima sudah beranjak pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kemudian Kagami baru saja pamit dengan terburu-buru untuk mengejar kereta terakhir. Sementara Tetsuya, ia berniat menyuruh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu untuk pulang dan berhenti memakai lapangan _outdoor _karena café sudah tutup. Entahlah, apa yang membuat pemuda itu masih mondar-mandir memainkan bolanya hingga larut. Ya, jam sudah menunjukkn pukul 11 p.m.

Mendapati Tetsuya yang tak kunjung kembali, aku mengunci pintu samping dan melangkah turun ke lapangan dari teras.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Tetsuya, "Maaf, tapi tolong, jangan memaksa Sei-_kun_ untuk bermain basket."

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Bukannya kalian menyukai basket? Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya."

Kulihat pemuda tinggi itu menyapu peluh di lehernya seraya menelengkan kepalanya, sebelum kudengar Tetsuya kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Memang, tapi―"

"Tetsuya." Tegurku begitu memasuki lapangan. Aku memicingkan mata menatap pemuda tinggi yang tengah mengatur nafasnya itu. "Aku akan meladeninya."

"Tapi, Sei-_kun_―"

Aku melepas kemeja lengan panjang yang kukenakan, menyisakan kaus merah tanpa lengan. "_Warui,_ jadilah wasit untuk satu―tidak, dua _quarter_, Tetsuya. _Tanomu._" Aku menepuk pundaknya kemudian melambaikan tanganku pada Tetsuya sebelum melangkah ke tengah lapangan berhadapan dengan pemuda tinggi dengan kaus tanpa lengan biru _dongker_nya yang hampir basah itu.

Kulihat pemuda itu tersenyum senang. "Kau butuh pemanasan dulu―" Ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Se―"

"Panggil aku Akashi." Sahutku yang membuat senyumnya melebar. "Tidak perlu." Ujarku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ceh, aku Aomine Daiki." Ujarnya. Ia memutar bola di tangan kirinya, sebelum meregangakan badannya. "_Hai hai~_ sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak sabar. _Yarou ze! (Lets do it!)_"

.

.

*******T****o****B****e****C****o****nt****i****n****ue****d*******

.

.

**A/N :**

**.**

Hwa ! Kepanjangaaaaannnn~~ aaaaa~~ padahal kukira chapter ini bakal pendek, tapi ternyata malah hampir 3k words .. maaaafff~~ tapi moga kalian puas, teringat aku lama banget ngapdetnya .. warukatta, gomen~ *bows*

Nah, gimana chapter ini ? Plotnya kecepetan nggak minna ? terus, Akashi nya OOC nggak ? Ni aku pke karakter Akashi yang belom dapet emperor's eyes, jadi kesannya nggak seberapa arogan~ Mohon kritik, saran n komennya yak~ yoroshiku~ *bows*

.

* * *

.

Hai, as usual, you can skip this part guys, I'll reply all reviews on previous chapter :D Thanks to all of you who mind to leave your reviews .. So lovely~ sankyuu /

Akashi Keita : hhaha drama korea apakah Keita-san? Kalo' aku keingetnya ama komik-komik hhe XD

Hmm, buat akashi yang suka anjing disini― err ada alesannya, nanti bakal kujelasin .. :D

Hhaha kuroko? Well dia emang uke, jadi sudah selayaknya dia jadi uke *plakkplakk* XDD

Hai, sankyuu udah nemu, baca n nyempetin buat review Labyrinth Memoriesnya, Keita-san :*

.

usane-san : hhaha halo, usane-san, makasih udah baca n nyempetin buat ninggalin review yak~ :*

Hmm soal pairing, coba tebak~ ntar kukasih tau di chapter depan hhehe XD

Makasih yak~ di tunggu aja next chapternya, moga bisa cepet .. hhe

.

Yuna Seijuurou : hwaaaa hhehe makasih ka'yuna~ duh, jadi sungkan di bilang amazing / *plakplaaaakk* XDD

Hhehe sengaja beberapa kuselipin pke nihongo yang sering di pake' kak, sapa tau bisa buat perbendaharaan kata :D

Hhohoho yes ! tunggu kejutan-kejutan di chapter berikutnya .. sudah menemukan kejutan atau mungkin malah pertanyaan tambahan di chapter ini ? fufufu #hoy! XDD

Hai, ganbarimaaaassuu~ o9

.

ryuu dearu : iya, heiki wa yo .. kocchi mo, osoku natte suman~ /\

Oh iyaaa~ okeoke, soal yang keluar-masuk ntu aku jadi mikir-mikir di chapter ini .. moga" udah nggak ada yang salah lagi hhe

Hmm, gitu kah ? Yang nafas diganti udara .. hmm yokai, sankyuu koreksi nya yak~ :*

Hhehe iyaa sih, maksud kukasih deskrip yang detail juga biar readers bisa bayangin gimana RedFlag itu sendiri, soalnya settingnya sebagian besar bakal ada di redFlag .. :D

Hhoho shyukurlah klo Kise nya keliatan Kise. Takut OOC aja .. moga-moga ni Akashinya nggak terlalu OOC juga yak *wondering*

Hish, jangan geli donk~ kan wajar klo orang lagi tertarik ama orang laen sikapnya rada abnormal gitu~ *ditimpuk aomine* XDD

Hhaha yang soal di kampus ntu, kan aku pengen nongolin kesan "deja vu" sesuai ama judul chapternya .. hhe yah ntu nggak sengaja juga kebikin yang KiKuro XD

Hai, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu .. ini chapter 3 nya udah .. moga chapter 4 nya bisa cepet *hopefully* /\

Maidoari, udah baca, review n keep supporting me :*


	4. Chapter 4 - One on One

**[****ch****a****pt****e****r****e****d F****a****nF****i****c****]****L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Labyrinth Memories ― chapter 4 © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

.

**Length :** 3802 words

**Pairings : **AkashixSatomi [who is he? XD] | AkashixKise | AkashixKuroko

**Warnings :**

AU, complex situation, possibly OOC,

Back to **Kuroko's POV** [for this chapter]

**Summary**** :**

Sei-_kun_ masih mengerutkan dahi, menandakan bahwa ini bukanlah permainan yang mudah. / "Kau puas―? Huh?!" / Mereka berdua benar-benar hebat. / "Ah, Aomine-_kun_ menginap disini saja, sudah malam, kau bisa memakai kamarku." / "It's not goodbye, Satomi. Goodbye means leaving. And leave away means forgetting. So, we'll meet again, rite? We'll be waiting."

.

**Comments :**

Ah hai, pairingnya seperti yang kusebut diatas .. Ntu main pairingnya, minna .. :D

Ohya, buat pairing laennya ada MuraxHimu, Ao/Kise, Ao/Aka dan Kise/Kuro :D untuk tiga pairing terakhir, predikat 'slash'nya nggak akan kuubah jadi 'x' .. To iu to (dengan kata lain), hubungan mereka hanya seperti sekarang dan nggak akan ada pairing baru lagi selain main pairing yang udah kusebutin XDD

Selain ntu, di tiap chapter nantinya bakal kuganti-ganti pairingnya sesuai dengan sapa aja yang muncul di chapter itu .. tapi tetep nggak ngerubah pairing kok .. Jadi misalnya di chapter ini pairingnya : AkaxKuro, Ao/Aka, AkaxSatomi .. XD

Ah riweh amat de kamu Na .. hhehe gomen gomen~ *bows* XDD

maa, here we go for chapter 4 .. please read and enjoy :D

.

.

**L****a****byr****i****nth M****e****m****o****r****ie****s**

**ch****a****pt****e****r**** 4 – o****n****e****-****o****n-****o****n****e**

.

**[****Kuro****ko ****Te****tsu****ya****'s**** P****O****V****]**

.

_"Ya, alasan utama kenapa RedFlag memiliki lapangan basket sendiri adalah karena kami semua yang bekerja disini menyukai basket. Sangat menyukainya. Terkadang, kami sengaja menutup RedFlag lebih awal hanya untuk bermain _three-on-three_ yang kembali mengingtakan kami pada masa sekolah dulu."_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Menyesali satu hal.

_"_Ne,kimi. (Hey, kau.)_ Lapangan basket sedang tidak dipakai, bukan? Boleh aku memakainya?"_

_ "Ta-tapi ini sudah malam―"_

_ "Tidak apa-apa. _Sankyuu_."_

Memejamkan mata, aku menghela nafas mengingatnya. Aku membuka mata dan melemparkan manik _saffir_ku pada pemuda tinggi itu yang masih asik mondar-mandir di tengah lapangan sedari satu setengah jam yang lalu. "_Okyaku-sama_,* (Tuan)" Panggilku, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "_Moushiwake gozaimasen, mou sugu kyuugyoushimasu no de―_ (Saya mohon maaf, sebentar lagi kami akan tutup―) bisa Anda menyudahi permainan Anda?"

(*bisa diartikan: Tuan. Sebenarnya kata _Kyaku_ berarti tamu. _Okyaku-san/Okyaku-sama_ merupakan panggilan sopan pada tamu.)

"Ha? Kalian sudah mau tutup?" Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. "_Tsumannee naa. _(Ah, membosankan.)_"_ Gerutunya masih memutar bola basket disisi tangannya. "_Na,_ boleh aku minta tolong?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat senyuman itu. "_Nan deshouka_? (Apa?―Anda ingin minta tolong apa?)"

"_Aitsu o yonde kure. One-on-one o shite hoshiinda. _(Panggilkan dia untukku. Aku ingin bermain _one-on-one_ dengannya.)"

Aku semakin mengerutkan dahi, _aitsu tte, dare ya*? _(Yang dimaksud dia itu, siapa?) Dan aku membelalakkan mata saat kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

(*'_ya_' disini memiliki arti yang sama dengan '_da_' atau '_desu_'. Orang Osaka terbiasa menambahkan 'ya' untuk mengakhiri kalimat atau frase yang mereka ucapkan. [Lupa jelasin, benernya di chapter kemaren udah ada. hhe warukatta~])

"Pelayan mungil bersurai merah itu." Ia tersenyum menantang.

Sontak aku teringat cerita Sei-_kun_ bagaimana pemuda ini begitu gencar mengajaknya _one-on-one_. Melempar pandangan ke arah lain, aku menegaskan. "Maaf, tapi tolong, jangan memaksa Sei-_kun_ untuk bermain basket."

"_Nan nanda? _(Hah, memang kenapa?)Bukannya kalian menyukai basket? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya."

Menggigit bibir bawah, aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke arahnya. "_Sore wa sou iu kedo_― (Memang benar begitu, tapi―)"

"Tetsuya."

Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku saat Sei-_kun_ memanggil namaku dengan nada―sedikit tegas. Aku memejamkan mata, _hampir saja, hampir saja aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya._ Dan sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan Sei-_kun_ menarikku kembali dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Aku akan meladeninya."

"Tapi, Sei-_kun_―" Lagi-lagi aku tak menyelesaikan kalimatku saat Sei-_kun_ sudah melepas kemeja lengan panjangnya dan memerintahkan suatu hal padaku yang sangat ingin kutolak. Aku tak mau Sei-_kun_ memaksakan dirinya.

"_Warui,_ jadilah wasit untuk satu―tidak, dua _quarter_, Tetsuya. _Tanomu._" Sei-_kun_ mengatakannya sebelum melangkah ke tengah lapangan begitu saja usai melambai padaku.

Dua―_quarter? _Kulihat pemuda itu tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Sei-_kun_. Aku tidak suka ini! Aku tak mau Sei-_kun_ melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Tanpa bisa menolak, kini aku ikut berlari disisi lapangan, mengikuti gerak mereka saling berebut bola. Manik _saffir_ku bergerak tak lepas mencuri pandang ke arah Sei-_kun_ setiap saat. Peluh sudah banyak menuruni pelipisnya, sesekali kulihat Sei-_kun_ menyeka lehernya.

Pemuda tinggi ini― kuat. Dia tangguh. Entah kenapa cara bermainnya sangat bebas dan― santai. Sekalipun tubuhnya juga sudah bermandikan peluh, namun ia tampak sangat menikmatinya. Dan seolah tanpa lelah, ia terus membawa bolanya kesana-kemari. _Apa dia biasa bermain _streetball_?_ Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Sejauh ini, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Sei-_kun_ dalam permainan basket. Sei-_kun_ sangat lincah, dia memfungsikan tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat baik. Ia dapat bergerak lebih leluasa dan gesit dari lawannya kebanyakan. Aku selalu kagum dengan permainan Sei-_kun_.

_Traaaanngg~ duk duk duk~~_

Suara bola yang membentur pagar sebelum kemudian menggelinding terdengar. Baru saja Sei-_kun_ berhasil menampik bola dari tangan Aomine Daiki―itulah yang kudengar saat ia menyebutkan namanya tadi sebelum permainan dimulai―tepat sebelum pemuda tinggi itu berniat membuat _shoot_. _Point_ sementara 30–28 dengan Sei-_kun_ lebih unggul di pertengahan _quarter _kedua ini. Sebelumnya, Sei-_kun_ unggul dengan selisih _point_ tipis saat akhir _quarter_ pertamanya setelah Sei-_kun_ memberikan tembakan _three point_nya.

Kini mereka kembali berhadapan dengan bola ditangan Sei-_kun_. Nafas keduanya memburu, Sei-_kun_ masih mengerutkan dahi, menandakan bahwa ini bukanlah permainan yang mudah, terlebih sudah satu tahun ini Sei-_kun_ berhenti bermain basket. Aku khawatir apa Sei-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja? Keputusannya untuk meladeni pemuda ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan terkesan tanpa pikir panjang. Tidak seperti Sei-kun biasanya. Ia bahkan menolak untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu.

Sei-_kun _masih men_dribble_ bolanya santai. Saat Aomine mengulurkan tangan kanannya hendak merebut bola, Sei-_kun_ bergerak cepat memindahkan bola dengan memantulkannya melewati belakang tubuhnya sebelum menarik dirinya memunggungi pemuda tinggi itu. Dan saat Aomine kembali hendak meraih bola dari belakang, Sei-_kun_ melempar bola ke sisi kirinya sebelum ikut melesat meraih bolanya kembali dan berhadapan dengan Aomine yang memiliki reflek cukup bagus. Melakukan beberapa gerakan tipuan yang cepat untuk melawan pertahanan Aomine, Sei-_kun_ berhasil mendapat celah dan melompat. Lagi-lagi membuat _three point shoot_ yang akurat dan masuk dengan mulus.

Aomine tersenyum lebar, "Kau kuat juga, Akashi." Ujarnya dengan men_dribble_ bola berhadapan dengan Sei-_kun_. Kulihat Sei-_kun_ mendengus mendengarnya. Ia kemudian beralih ke kanan saat Aomine bergerak ke kiri. Aomine juga kembali bergerak cepat seperti sebelumnya, ia sempat membuat tipuan hendak membuat _pass_ namun pemuda tinggi itu malah bergerak memutar dan melewati sisi kanan Sei-_kun_. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Sei-_kun_ bergerak ke kiri. Begitu mengerti pergerakan Sei-_kun_, Aomine segera memindah bolanya ke kiri dan melesat melewati sisi kanan Sei-_kun._ Mengetahuinya, Sei-_kun bergerak_ mundur dan kembali menghadangnya. Namun Aomine melompat, dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tegasnya, pemuda itu melemparkan bola ke arah _ring_ begitu saja. Aku membelalakkan mataku. "_Mata formless shoot_? (Apa―_formless shoot_ lagi?)" Dan bola itu memasuki _ring_, menambah dua _point_ menyusul.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir setengah dua belas malam. Angin malam kembali berhembus menyapa kulit kami yang basah oleh keringat. Permainan belum selesai, Sei-_kun_ kembali menambah angka setelahnya dengan _shoot_ akuratnya.

Berikutnya, Sei-_kun _sempat meraih bola meski bola itu tak lepas dari cengkeraman pemuda bersurai _navyblue_ itu. Suara gesekan sepatu dan nafas memburu masih beradu mengisi keheningan malam. Sei-_kun_ kembali menyeka peluh yang menuruni lehernya sebelum menampik bola dari Aomine dan melesat ke arah _ring_. Ya, _steal!_ Sei-_kun_ segera berlari menuju _ring,_ ia sempat memutar tubuhnya menghindari _defense_ Aomine sebelum melompat dan membuat _lay-up_. Kembali, tambahan _point_ untuk Sei-_kun._

Kini giliran Aomine yang memegang bola. Tanpa lepas memandang Sei-_kun_, Aomine menerjang pertahanan Sei-_kun, _membawanya mendekati _ring_. Ia terus menerjang, sementara Sei-_kun_ terus bertahan. Sei-_kun_ bergerak lincah mengikuti langkah Aomine. Aomine kemudian melompat, membuat Sei-_kun_ melompat, bersiap mengambil bola _rebound_ namun ternyata, Aomine melompat tak terlalu tinggi yang membuatnya segera mendarat sebelum bergerak melewati Sei-_kun_ dan membuat _dunk_ sempurna menggetarkan _ring_. _Point_ terakhir disabet Aomine di permainan 2 _quarter_ ini.

Aku hanya mampu memandang takjub pada permainan _one-on-one_ kali ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar hebat.

"Kau puas―? Huh?! Uhuk―" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sei-_kun_ yang beranjak ke _bench_ kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. "Sekarang pulanglah, café kami sudah―tutup." Ujar Sei-_kun_ tegas, masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Kini kami bertiga―aku, Sei-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_―tengah berjalan beriringan dengan alasan Aomine-_kun_―begitu aku memanggilnya usai kami bertukar nama―ingin mentraktir kami minum. Suara berat Aomine-_kun _mengisi keheningan malam dengan pujian dan komentar-komentarnya mengenai duel _one-on-one_nya dengan Sei-_kun_ tadi yang berakhir dengan _ponit _43-39 atas kemenangan Sei-_kun_.

"Ah, sebentar."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Aomine-_kun_ menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan _jidouhanbaiki_ (mesin penjual otomatis/_vending machine_)_. _Mengalihkan pandanganku, kulihat Sei-_kun_ menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas antara jalan raya dengan trotoar. Terlihat lelah. Aku berjalan menghampiri Sei-_kun_. "Ada apa, Sei-_kun_?" Tanyaku. Kulihat nafasnya berat dan peluh masih menuruni pelipisnya, kemudian sepasang manik _ruby_nya meredup.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya." Jawabnya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"_Kore. Sankyuu_ sudah mau _one-on-one_ denganku."

Aku menyambut uluran sekaleng pocari dingin dari tangan Aomine-_kun_ seraya menundukkan kepala dan menggumamkan, "_Domo._" yang dijawab dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku menghela nafas melihatnya, sepertinya ia bahagia sekali bisa bermain dengan Sei-_kun_. Belum sempat aku membuka kaleng pocari saat manik _saffir_ku menangkap kejadian cepat itu.

"Hoy!" Aomine-_kun_ berseru saat Sei-_kun_ limbung dan terengah di dada bidangnya. Pemuda tinggi itu membelalakkan matanya, terdiam, hanya bisa melempar manik kelamnya padaku.

"Sei-_kun_?" Melihat keringat yang masih menetes, aku mengulurkan tanganku meraih sisi leher Sei-_kun_. Panas sekali. "Demam?" Gumamku yang sontak mendapatkan teriakan "Apa?!" dari pemuda tinggi dihadapanku ini. Seolah segala hal yang terjadi hari ini terputar berurutan dalam kepalaku, aku menoleh pada pemuda tinggi itu yang ternyata juga menatapku. "_Apato _kami tak jauh dari sini, bisa kau bantu aku menggendongnya?"

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Aomine-_kun_ menggendong Sei-_kun _dibalik punggung lebarnya.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Riku tak berhenti menyalak kencang, berulang kali aku berdesis memintanya diam, namun Riku tetap saja menyalak. Setelah menyiapkan ranjang di kamar Sei-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_ segera membaringkan tubuh mungil Sei-_kun_ sebelum membentangkan selimut untuknya, sementara aku beralih mengambil air minum hangat dan obat penurun demam. Aku membantu Sei-_kun_ bangkit setengah duduk guna meminum obatnya.

Tubuh Sei-_kun_ menggigil, manik _ruby_nya setengah terpejam, nafas hangatnya masih terasa berat, suhu panas dari tubuhnya menjalar saat Sei-_kun_ menangkup tanganku yang memegang gelas. "_Sankyuu na,_ Tetsuya." Ujarnya lirih, sangat lirih sebelum kembali berbaring, menyamankan posisinya kemudian membungkus kembali manik _ruby_nya.

Meraih gelas ditanganku sebelum meletakkannya diatas nakas disamping ranjang, Aomine-kun kemudian menarik selimut hingga menyentuh dagu Sei-_kun._ Menunduk sopan, aku kemudian beralih ke dekat pintu kamar, berjongkok mengelus Riku―yang tak berhenti menyalak sejak aku membuka pintu _apato_―berusaha membujuknya. "Ssssttt~ Riku~ Berhenti menyalak ya? Dia Aomine-_kun_. Kau lihat kan, dia sudah menolong Sei-_kun_." Kulihat Riku masih menyalak ke arah Aomine-_kun_ yang duduk di dekat ranjang. Aku menghela nafas. "_Na,_ Riku~ dengarkan aku." Aku menarik dan menangkup kepala Riku, meminta perhatiannya. "Kau tahu? Sei-_kun_ demam, Aomine-_kun_ menolongnya, tidak seharusnya kau menyalak seperti itu bukan?" Aku mengelusnya lembut sebelum memeluk anjing besar ini. Riku kemudian beralih menjilat pipiku. Aku tersenyum samar. "_Na_, mau membantuku menyiapkan air untuk kompres?" Aku berdiri, Riku menyalak pelan sebelum mengikutiku.

Usai mengambil baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil dari dapur, Riku mengekorku kembali ke kamar Sei-_kun_. Aku mengangsurkan baskom itu pada Aomine-_kun_, memintanya untuk mengompres Sei-_kun_. Ragu, namun Aomine-_kun_ menerimanya. Ia mencelupkan handuk pada air sebelum memerasnya kemudian menyibak poni merah Sei-_kun_ dan meletakkan handuk itu di dahi Sei-_kun_.

Tersenyum, aku kembali berjongkok, menarik Riku dan berbisik pelan, "Kau lihat, Riku? Dia sudah merawat Sei-_kun_ kan?" Menggerakkan ekornya sejenak, Riku kemudian berjalan mendekati Aomine-_kun_, menjilat lengannya sebelum meringkuk di sisi ranjang rendah Sei-_kun._

.

*******5****5*******

.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Aomine-_kun_." Ujarku mengulurkan secangkir kopi hangat pada Aomine-_kun_ yang bersila di ruang duduk.

"_Ah iya, nandemo nai. _(Tidak, tidak masalah.) Harusnya dia bilang kalau sedang sakit, jadi aku takkan memaksanya untuk bermain." Ujarnya usai menyeruput kopi ditangannya.

"Kau sudah memaksanya, Aomine-_kun_."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap _horror_ padaku. "Me-memang, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menundanya."

Aku menghela nafas, duduk diseberang meja pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini. "Sei-_kun_ sudah lama tak bermain basket, angin malam juga tidak baik untuk tubuh, kalian _one-on-one_ sepanjang dua _quarter_ hanya dengan mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan. Ditambah lagi Aomine-_kun_ bukan lawan yang bisa dibilang mudah." Jeda, aku menyeruput susu hangatku. "Ah, tambahkan Sei-_kun_ lelah setelah bekerja seharian dan Aomine-_kun_ tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan café saat hari Sabtu."

"_Warukatta na~_"

Hening. Aomine-_kun_ diam, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Aku berdeham, "Aku juga minta maaf soal Riku." Kulihat Aomine-_kun_ mengangkat alisnya. "Anjing peliharaan Sei-_kun_." Ujarku menjelaskan. "Dia selalu seperti itu pada orang baru."

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapannya, aku hendak kembali berbicara saat ia melanjutkan. "Tidak masalah, aku malah tak pernah mengira orang seperti Se–ah Akashi memiliki seekor anjing."

Samar, aku tersenyum. Ya, karena aku tahu, sebenarnya Sei-_kun_ tidak seperti itu. "Ya, dan Riku selalu ada untuk Sei-_kun_." Meneguk habis susu _vanilla_ hangatku, aku kembali menolehnya yang menguap lebar. "Ah, Aomine-_kun_ menginap disini saja, sudah larut, kau bisa memakai kamarku."

"Oh? Maaf jadi merepotkanmu. Lalu kau?"

Mendapati pandangan manik biru kelamnya, aku menghela nafas, "Tak usah pikirkan aku, aku akan menemani Sei-_kun_."

Mengangguk, Aomine-_kun_ beranjak, "_Sankyuu_― Tetsu."

Aku menolehnya yang memanggil nama kecilku begitu saja. Namun kudapati senyum lebarnya, seolah ingin merangkulku dan mengajak kami berteman. Ya, Aomine-_kun_ sempat bertanya nama kecil Sei-_kun_ saat aku menawarinya kopi. Aku mengerutkan dahi memandangnya yang beralih ke kamarku usai berujar, "_Oyasumi._ (Selamat tidur.)_"_ Entah kenapa, wajahnya yang tersenyum tadi mengingatkanku pada―

.

*******5****5*******

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari saat aku melangkah masuk kamar Sei-_kun_, melihat keadaannya. Lampu temaram diatas nakas disamping ranjang masih menyala. Aku tersenyum melihat Riku meringkuk disamping ranjang Sei-_kun_. Hingga senyuman itu pudar saat aku mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Sei-_kun _yang masih terpejam.

"Sato–mi."

Sei-_kun_ bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia mengigau. Aku menumpu tubuhku pada kedua lutut, meraih handuk di keningnya, mencelupkan kembali pada baskom, memerasnya sebelum meletakkannya kembali.

"Kita akan― bertemu lagi― kan, Satomi?"

Kalimat itu membuat otakku menyeret kembali memori-memori itu. Aku beringsut mundur. Riku sempat terbangun dan menyalak namun aku terus beringsut kemudian memeluk lutut di sudut kamar. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyergapku.

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck****]**

.

"_Aku tahu kau menyukai Seichi kan, Tetsuyachi?"_

_Manik _saffir_ku membulat mendengarnya. Aku terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata, nafasku tercekat. "Aku―"_

"_Mulai sekarang, tolong jaga Seichi. Aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali, tapi aku janji akan sering-sering mengunjungi kalian."_

"_Apa―maksudmu, Satomi-_kun_?" Tanyaku, menyadari keanehan dari kalimat-kalimat itu._

"_Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang―padamu, juga pada Seichi."_

_Aku mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, aku membuka mulutku hendak bertanya saat Sei-_kun_ menginterupsi._

"_Apa yang kalian bicarakan, serius sekali?"_

_Mengulaskan senyum pada Sei-_kun, _Satomi-_kun _berujar, "Bukan apa-apa, Seichi~" Ia kemudian beralih padaku, "Akan kuceritakan semuanya saat aku berkunjung kembali―" Bisiknya. "―pada Tetsuyachi, juga pada Seichi." Manik matanya meredup saat menggumamkan kalimat terakhir itu, namun secepat kilat, Satomi-_kun_ tersenyum seperti biasa menghampiri Sei-_kun_._

_Aku masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiranku. _Apa yang disembunyikan Satomi-_kun? Shin Osaka* masih ramai seperti biasa―banyak orang berlalu-lalang di stasiun besar ini―saat Satomi-kun berujar, "Sayounara." yang langsung dipotong cepat oleh Sei-_kun_._

_(*Shin Osaka : salah satu stasiun besar di Osaka.)_

"Sayounara janee yo, Satomi. Sayounara tte hanareru to iu imi ya. Sore ni hanareru tte wasureru to iu imi. Dakara, mata aou janai? Matteru wa. (_It's not goodbye, Satomi. Goodbye means leaving. And leave away means forgetting. So, we'll meet again, rite? We'll be waiting._)_" Sei-_kun_ menolehku, mengulaskan senyumnya._

_Aku mengangguk, membalas senyum itu, "_Sou, itsumo matteimasu kara, bokutachi. (Ya, kami akan selalu menunggumu.)_"_

_Setelahnya, aku mengulaskan senyum melihat Satomi-_kun_ mengusap sudut matanya sebelum berhambur memeluk Sei-_kun_ erat. Ia melontarkan berbagai macam hal, "Seichi, kau jangan telat makan ya? Tidak boleh tidur malam-malam, ..." Entah kenapa, aku merasa Satomi-_kun_ seperti seorang kakak yang tak ingin meninggalkan adik― selanjutnya yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah dada bidang Satomi-_kun_. Ia memelukku hangat, "Tetsuyachi juga, baik-baik dengan Seichi ya?" Ia kemudian mengacak surai biruku pelan._

_Mundur beberapa langkah, Satomi-_kun_ tersenyum lebar, "_Zannen da ga, mou jikan da. (Sayang sekali, tapi sudah waktunya.)_" Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, kulihat Satomi-_kun_ menghela nafas berat, seolah tak―rela? "_Jaa na, mata aou yo! Itte kimasu. (Sampai jumpa, kita akan bertemu lagi! Aku pergi.)_"_

"Itte rashai, (bisa diartikan: hati-hati di jalan / selamat jalan,)_" Ujarku hampir bersamaan dengan Sei-_kun_ sebelum melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian Satomi-_kun_ yang hendak kembali ke Tokyo._

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck**** e****nd****]**

.

Masih memeluk lutut, aku memandang lurus Sei-_kun_ yang terbaring. Aku yang salah, tak menceritakan apapun pada Sei-_kun_ begitu aku bertemu dengan Kise-_kun_. Aku malah terkesan menyembunyikannya, padahal aku tahu Sei-_kun_ paling tak suka dibohongi. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin membawa Sei-_kun_ kembali pada kenangan buruknya.

Aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan mengenai alasan RedFlag memiliki lapangan basket _outdoor_ pada Aomine-_kun_.

Aku juga salah, sudah membuat Sei-_kun_ marah setelah ia bertemu dengan Kise-_kun_. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sei-_kun_ menerima tantangan Aomine-_kun_ padahal Sei-_kun_ sudah berhenti bermain basket sejak setahun lalu. Aku sudah membuat Sei-_kun_ memaksakan diri untuk melakukan hal yang tak disukainya. Aku sudah membuat Sei-_kun_ seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan Kagami-_kun_ siang tadi. Hal yang kutakutkan telah terjadi. Aku memejamkan mata. "_Boku no sei ya._ (Ini salahku.)"

.

.

"_Tadi aku sempat membantu Akashi saat mengantar pesanan pada Kise. Entahlah, aku langsung melesat begitu saja saat Akashi hampir menjatuhkan nampannya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Kuroko?"_

"_Maksud Kagami-_kun_?"_

"_Akashi terlihat sangat terkejut saat itu. Manik matanya membulat dan tubuhnya kaku. Seperti melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemui. Saat aku memanggilnya, ia malah mendorong bahuku sebelum kembali masuk ke RedFlag."_

Bukan. Bukan orang yang tidak ingin ditemui. Tapi― orang yang ingin ditemui namun sudah tidak bisa. Satomi-_kun_―

.

*******5****5*******

.

Aku masih meringkuk saat kudapati Riku menarik-narik ujung bajuku dengan mulutnya, sesekali ia menyalak, membuatku terbangun dari alam mimpi. "Riku?" Aku mengusap sebelah mataku. Mencari tahu apa yang Riku ributkan pagi-pagi, hingga manik _saffir_ku menangkap Sei-_kun_ yang tersenyum kecil tengah duduk bersandar diatas ranjang.

"_Ohayo._"

Sontak aku menarik diriku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Mengulurkan tanganku menyentuh dahinya, aku kemudian memeluknya erat. _Syukurlah Sei-_kun_ sudah baikan. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja_.

Sei-_kun_ mengelus punggungku lembut. "_Shinpai kakete, suman ya, _Tetsuya. (Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Tetsuya.)" Aku menggeleng, masih memeluknya. Sei-_kun_ mendengus, "Tetsuya, _mou ii kara, daijoubu ya._ (Tetsuya, sudah, tidak apa-apa.)"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Kudapati Sei-_kun_ tersenyum seraya mengacak rambutku. "_Boku no sei desu. _Sei-_kun, gomennasai._" Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"_Daijoubu ya, konna mon._ (Sudah, soal ini saja, tidak apa-apa.)" Ujar Sei-_kun _lagi. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidur meringkuk di sudut sana, Tetsuya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Riku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat Sei-_kun_ terkekeh. Ya, aku terlalu larut dalam pikiran-pikiranku hingga jatuh tertidur tanpa merubah posisiku.

"_Nde, nanda aitsu koko ni irunya?!_ (Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia ada disini?)"

Aku yang masih duduk di ranjang memutar tubuhku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sei-_kun_. Kulihat Aomine-_kun_ yang bertelanjang dada dan berujar, "A-aku hanya ingin meminjam handuk. Tetsu?"

Aku pun beralih memandang Sei-_kun_. Aku membuka mulutku hendak menjelaskan saat suara berat Aomine-_kun_ menggema.

"Kemarin kau ambruk begitu saja, kau demam, Tetsu memintaku untuk membantunya menggendongmu pulang. Lalu Tetsu menyuruhku menginap karena malam sudah larut. Sekarang aku hanya ingin meminjam handuk, aku ingin mandi." Jelasnya panjang lebar menatap lurus Sei-_kun_. "Ah, maafkan aku sudah memaksamu untuk _one-on-one_ kemarin, Sei. Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengganti kesalahanku." Aomine-_kun_ menatap sendu, terlihat benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kemudian kulempar pandanganku pada Sei-_kun_ yang menatap Aomine-_kun_ tajam. Ia memicingkan matanya, "Cukup memanggilku Akashi, Aomine." Ujarnya tegas.

Aomine-_kun_ berjingat, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "_Warui warui_," gumamnya sebelum beralih menatapku. "Tetsu? Handuk."

Aku pun mengangguk sebelum beralih ke kamarku di sebelah kamar Sei-_kun_, mengambilkan handuk. Aku mendekati Aomine-_kun_ yang berdiri memunggungiku di dekat dapur yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang siseberang telepon. "Aomine―"

Aomine-_kun_ berbalik, masih dengan ponsel disisi telinganya. "_Sankyuu,_ Tetsu," Ujarnya sebelum kembali berbincang dengan orang diseberang _line_. "_Hai hai. _Maaf tak memberi tahumu kalau aku kemarin tidak pulang, Ryou― Hn― Ya, aku ingin libur, tolong sampaikan pada _manajer_― Bukan, sudah katakan saja padanya aku ingin libur untuk hari ini― Ya, pindahkan saja jadwalku hari ini untuk besok― Biarkan saja, aku memang sengaja menambah pekerjaannya― hhaha ya, aku akan pulang hari ini. _Sankyuu, _Ryou."

Usai menutup _flip_ ponselnya, Aomine-_kun_ menolehku yang menatapnya dari dapur. "Ah_ warui. _Sudah membuat keributan pagi-pagi." Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Aku tengah melangkah menuju RedFlag usai menghubungi Midorima-_kun_ agar mampir ke _apato_ untuk memeriksa keadaan Sei-_kun_ sebelum pergi ke RedFlag.

"Aku tak menyangka Sei―ah Akashi bisa tersenyum seperti itu." Aku menoleh sosok tinggi yang berjalan disampingku, mendapati Aomine-_kun_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah maaf, Tetsu, tadi aku tak sengaja melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku baru tahu, kalau Akashi memiliki senyum semanis itu."

Aku tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Teringat saat pertama Sei-_kun_ memberikan senyum itu padaku. Tujuh tahun lalu.

.

**[****s****e****v****e****n y****ea****rs ****a****g****o]**

.

_Saat itu, Keiko-_san_―Ibu Sei-_kun_―memintaku menjaga Sei-_kun_ yang demam tinggi akibat pergi meninggalkan _apato_ usai menabrakku yang hendak menyapanya semalam. Salju turun dengan lebatnya malam itu, sementara Sei-_kun_ berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya berbalut kaus lengan panjang tipis dan celana pendek selutut. Riku berada dalam dekapan eratnya sementara telihat lelehan air mata yang menuruni pipi _chubby_nya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat menahan amarah._

_ Aku mengulaskan senyum saat Sei-_kun_ membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan manik _crimson_nya. Menarik turun handuk kecil yang bertengger didahinya, Sei-_kun_ bertanya dengan suara serak, "Siapa―kau?"_

_ "Aku Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tinggal disebelah." Ujarku, menyodorkan segelas air putih dan membantunya meneguk cairan bening itu. "Keiko-_san_ sedang pergi, beliau menitipkanmu padaku dan _Baachan_. Tapi _Baachan_ sedang membuatkanmu bubur, jadi aku yang menungguimu disini." Ujarku menjelaskan._

_Kulihat Sei-_kun_ mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Riku." Dan dua pasang kaki mungil itu membawa seekor anjing jenis _Siberian Husky_ itu menghampiri Sei-_kun_ yang berbaring sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat kulit putih pipi Sei-_kun_._

_Dapat kulihat manik _crimson_ itu begitu teduh memandang anjing mungil yang kini bergelut di sisinya. Tanpa sadar aku melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya kembali menolehku, "Nama anjing mungil itu―Riku?" Dan yang kudapati berikutnya adalah Riku yang melompat ke pangkuanku sebelum menjilat punggung tanganku lembut. Aku kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tanganku mengelus bulu _copper-red_ halusnya. Aku masih sibuk bermain dengan Riku saat mataku melebar melihat Sei-_kun_ tersenyum sebelum terkikik kecil. Senyuman pertama yang Sei-_kun_ perlihatkan padaku. Dan aku menyesalinya saat tanpa sadar menggumamkan namanya, "Akashi-_kun_." Sekejap, senyum itu pudar, dan kami hanya berpandangan dalam diam. Sontak aku bangkit, membuat Riku tergelincir dan jatuh diatas _tatami*_. "Aku lupa meletakkan termometernya."_

_(*Tatami : Tikar jerami/tikar Jepang. Untuk wilayah Kyoto, ukuran panjang tiap petak mencapai 1,91 m dengan tebal sekitar 5,5 cm, biasa dikenal dengan _Kyouma tatami_.)_

_Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, aku tengah menyangga tubuhku pada kedua tanganku kemudian menundukkan kepala, menyentuhkan keningku dengan kening Sei-_kun_, menge-cek suhu tubuhnya. Terdiam sejenak, aku membiarkan sensasi hangat merayapi keningku, sebelum kembali menarik tubuhku lagi. "Sepertinya demammu belum benar-benar turun, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur." Ujarku. Entah kenapa, yang kudapati adalah wajahnya yang memerah. "A-akashi-_kun_, kenapa wajahmu merah?" Aku takut demamnya kembali naik. Aku hendak mengulurkan tanganku saat―_

_ Sei- _kun_ kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, "Ka-kau juga merah." Ujarnya dari balik selimut._

_ Dan benar saja, aku juga merasakan rasa hangat yang mulai menjalari wajahku. "Ah? Apa aku tertular demammu, Akashi-_kun_?" Tanyaku seraya menggapai keningku, menyentuhnya._

_ Tak kusangka, Sei-_kun_ membuka selimut yang semula menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kemudian bergeser dari _futon (kasur lipat)_nya, "Kalau kau demam, masuk kedalam sini juga, disini hangat, kau pasti merasa dingin jika tetap duduk disitu."_

_ Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku sudah berada dalam satu selimut dan berbaring disebelah Sei-_kun_. "Na, aku belum tahu namamu, Akashi-_kun_." Ujarku kemudian._

_ Kulihat ia menolehku dengan alis bertaut. "Kau sudah menyebutnya berulang kali." Dengusnya._

_ "Tapi aku belum tahu nama kecilmu, Akashi-_kun_." Bohong. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Keiko-_san_. Hanya saja―aku ingin Akashi-_kun _sendiri yang menyebutkan namanya._

_ Menghela nafas, Sei-_kun_ berujar. "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou." Ujarnya sebelum melemparkan manik _crimson_nya menatap langit-langit _apato_. "Terima kasih sudah merawatku―Kuroko." Lanjutnya. Dan entah kenapa, rasa menyenangkan itu mampir saat mendengar Sei-_kun_ menyebut namaku untuk pertama kalinya._

.

**[****fl****a****shb****a****ck**** e****nd****]**

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, aku memasuki RedFlag bersama dengan Aomine-_kun_ usai berjalan sekitar 15 menit dari _apato_. Ya, bersama dengan Aomine-_kun_. Memoriku kembali terputar pada saat Aomine-_kun_ usai mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya tadi pagi.

_"Aomine-_kun_?" Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke kamar mandi saat mendengar panggilanku. "Soal perkataanmu sebelumnya, mengenai kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sei-_kun_―" Aku menggantung kalimatku, dan kulihat ia mengangguk menanggapi. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Bisa tolong gantikan _shift_ Sei-_kun_ di RedFlag hari ini?"_

.

.

*******T****o****B****e****C****o****nt****i****n****ue****d*******

.

.

**A/N :**

Ne, minna .. dou omou kanaa? Hhehe hows this chapter? Aku ngebikinnya semakin lama semakin panjang aja tiap chapternya .. maaaaafff~~ *bows deeply*

Ohya, mengenai logat, disini baru Akashi n Kuroko yang memakai Kansai-ben (Logat/dialek Kansai). Aku juga bingung, apa yang laennya akan kubiarkan memakai Kansai-ben juga? Mengingat mereka tinggal di prefektur Osaka yang masuk dalam distrik Kansai atau biasa dikenal distrik Kinki. Hmm we'll see then~ :D

.

.

Omake (tambahan): Kansai-ben memiliki variasi dalam pronounce yang berbeda dengan bahasa Jepang pada umumnya. Kansai-ben juga memiliki kosa kata dan tata bahasa yang sedikit berbeda. Misalnya Akashi di chapter lalu mengatakan "Shiran ya." pada Nohongo umum, yang dikatakan adalah "Shiranai." atau "Shirimasen." untuk bahsa formal/sopannya. Namun tetap memiliki arti sama yaitu "Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

Yeaaayy, waktunya balesin review-review yang masuk~ sankyuu udah nyempetin buat baca n ninggalin review yak~ so lovely guys :* Thanks for keep following this story :D

.

ArcSa Reiyu : hhaha hayooo ketinggalan yang chapter 2 kemaren yak rei ? Moga nggak ketinggalan lagi cz semakin lama―entah kenapa―semakin panjang aja ni tiap chapternya XD

Hhohoho chapter 3 kemaren emang sengaja kubikin gimana gencarnya Aomine ngatasin rasa penasarannya akan pemuda yang ditabraknya a.k.a akashi yang jutek itu hhehe

Hai, ini chapter 4, moga suka :D sankyuu udah mampir n review yak, rei-chan~ :D

.

Yuna Seijuurou : hhaha sebenernya iyaa juga sih ka'yuna, mumpung harinya pas, scene unyu ntu juga pas buat dimunculin di chapter kemaren .. jadilah hints AkaKuro on special moment AkaKuro day X3

Hhahahaha *ngakak glundungan* abis kan kelamaan emang klo panggilnya musti Seijuurou-kun .. ada 8 fonem *eh bener nggak yak? Se-i-ju-u-ro-u-ku-n* kepanjangan, singkatin ajalah jadi Sei-kun, kan makin imut juga :3

Naaaaahhh akhirnya aku sudah mendeklarasikan pairing nya hhoho *plakk* dan ini udah muncul beberapa konflik .. hhehe

Hehe moga berguna ka'yuna .. kan lumayan, baca FanFic sambil belajar juga .. hhehe aku juga jadi sambil belajar :D

Hai, akan saya lanjutkan *plok* ganbarimasu! *u*9 sankyuu udah baca n review nya ka'yuna~~ :D

.

.7 : Halo, -san, makasih udah mampir n baca yak~ :D

Maaf banget baru bisa apdet, niatnya mau apdet pas hari minggu kemaren tapi karena beberapa hal, harus di pending pe' sekarang .. *bows* moga suka ama chapter ini :D

Hai, ganbarimasu! *o*9

.

Titus Ryouta : eh kok nangis ? O:

Hhahaha tebak donk pairing nya~ ah tapi aku udah mendeklarasikannya .. jadi gimana menurutmu? XD

Btw sankyuu udah mampir baca n ninggalin review yak~ :D

.

Zelvaren Yuvrezla : hwahahaha dirapel ni bacanya .. oke, kujawab perchapter yak ren~ XD

Chap 1 : eh masa'? hhehe tapi syukurlah klo bisa jelas .. kan biar bisa sekalian belajar .. :D hhehe soal deskrip café, ntu aku juga mati-matian bikin n bayanginnya hhaha XDD hmm gimana, ren bisa bayangin gimana café nya? XD Jelas, nuat Mukkun yang pecinta kue, emang kataku dia cocok banget jadi pattisier, makanya dia ngajuin diri buat jadi pemilik RedFlag XDD

Chap 2 : hhehe iyaa, disini karena POV nya ganti" tiap chapter, tiga chapter pertama kemaren rasanya kayak baru prolog gitu .. masih munculin tokoh-tokoh yang berpengaruh, n masih jadi semacam pengantar cerita ren~ duh, aku juga nggak ngerti kok rasanya FanFic multichap kali ini bakan panjang jadinya orz hhoho soal Aomine nabrak sapaaaa, udah ketemu kan jawabannya di chap 3 ? XD

Chap 3 : Hmm, masalah Satomi ntu konflik awal yang kumunculin . diliat aja perkembangannya yak ren~ :D Terus soal Aomine ama Kise juga bakan muncul bertahan di chapter" selanjutnya XD *sok misterius banget de kamu Na*fufufu*plakk* XDD hhaha masalah pairing, akhirnya udah kudeklarasikan ren .. hhehe moga suka yak~ hai, sankyuu udah kebut baca, n review satu" ren~ makasih~ :D hai, ganbarimasu! *u*9


End file.
